Flores para Tony
by IKUROKA
Summary: Querido ayer, querido tiempo, no pases tan deprisa, vuelve a pasar lento.


Cuando abrió los ojos a causa del estruendoso rugir del cielo, un enorme presentimiento que le sacudió el cuerpo lo obligó a salir de la cama. Durante diez minutos permaneció sentado en la esquina de su colchón con los pies en el piso. Aún no se había colocado los zapatos y el frío subía por sus piernas haciéndole titiritear. Mareado se encaminó afuera de la habitación, abrazándose a sí mismo cubriendose del cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo.

Se mantuvo un buen rato de pie en el umbral de su sala, observando, pensando, queriendo encontrar qué era lo que la hacía parecer diferente. Todo estaba en su lugar, sin embargo, abelgarba un extraño ambiente. La respiración irregular le aturdía, la poca luz que entraba a través de las cortinas le dificultaba la vista aún somnolienta y el lugar seguía pareciendole extraño.

Buscando en lo más profundo de su memoria, decidió llamarle. El teléfono mandaba a buzón, volvía a llamar tras recibir la misma respuesta.  
Las manos, a pesar del frío invierno que se escabullía afuera en la ciudad, no dejaban de sudarle, de temblarle. Esto último lo hacía entrar en duda, no estaba seguro si eran sus nervios o el frío viento que se colaba por las ventanas.

A su lado derecho, en la pequeña mesa que solía arrastrar consigo cuando se dirigía a la chimenea, reposaba esa taza de un color rojo tan peculiar que solía llenar de un café instantáneo amargo. Sobre la misma mesa, una panera que contenía donas de diversos sabores acompañaban su bebida. Nunca las comía, sin embargo, no podía evitar el pequeño impulso que lo obligaba a comprarlas cuando pasaba por la panadería ya reconocida. El hacerlo le llenaba de una satisfacción incomprensible, al mismo tiempo, cuando se levantó, la nostalgia de verlas intactas en el mismo lugar le lastimó tanto el corazón.

Su mano izquierda sostenía el pedazo de papel con el número al que llamaba escrito. Lo había encontrado debajo del teléfono el día anterior que hubo terminado de llamar a su mejor amigo Sam.

Tras el último intento fallido, decidió colgar. Ya lo había llamado anteriores ocasiones, pero ese era un día especial, la impaciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo. Cansado y decepcionado, se dirigió a la ventana y observó el obscuro clima. Era tan sombrío que le nublaba la mente y lo forzaba a refugiarse de nuevo en los adentros de su hogar, gritándole que olvidara algo que ni siquiera podía recordar.  
La pesadez en el pecho se volvía más densa y el vértigo más intenso. Pensó sería consecuencia de que no había desayunado todavía, así que se apresuró a ello y preparó un desayuno ligero de frutas y yogurth. Calentó el café que anteriormente había dejado enfríar y comió sumergido en el silencio de su hogar.

Que triste era tener una mesa tan grande para el solo.

Habiendo terminado su plato, caminó directo a la ducha, no había llenado la tina más de lo debido para no causar desorden. El humo del agua sumamente caliente empañaba el espejo y se le pegaba al cuerpo. Justo lo que necesitaba para el otoño que había llegado más frío que los anteriores.  
Se sumergió en el agua, hizo una revisión a los shampús que había alrededor de su bañera y se decidió por uno que le parecía no haber utilizado en no más de una ocasión. Sintió el producto con algo de peso, deduciendo que quizá eso era porque no le era de total agrado. Lo destapó, respiró el suave aroma, y recordó; esa noche tenía una cita.

Daban las cinco de la tarde, el rastrillo rozaba con delicadeza su barbilla. Sabía que a él le gustaba verlo razurado, decía que de esa manera el tiempo parecía no pasar en él. Lanzó un suspiro tras recordar aquel comentario. Esperaba con toda su alma que la pelea que habían tenido meses antes no impidiera que ese quien le robaba el corazón se presentara a su reunión.

Por sobre todos los problemas, siempre se mantenía seguro de algo; lo amaba tanto. El verlo llegar a su casa sin previo aviso después de un largo día, le hacía olvidar todos los malos momentos. Era su luz, esa llama con la que, al principio, tuvo miedo a quemarse. Resultaba gracioso que hubiera terminado carbonizado.

Peinó su cabello sin olvidar darle ese toque despeinado que le caracterizaba, y con gestos graciosos que parecían le ayudaban a su peinado, luchaba para que el cabello no le quedara hecho un desorden.  
Echó, con suma cautela, el último vistazo a su traje azul marino, que, a elección del moreno, había comprado; no paraba de repetirle lo bien que combinaba con sus ojos.  
Por último se aseguró de que sus zapatos estuvieran perfectamente lustrados, algo que le causó gracia, pues su parte favorita era cuando su bajita pareja se subía en ellos para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Esa noche, definitivamente quería terminar con los zapatos desaseados.

Antes de salir, ordenó todo desorden que hubiera podido provocar debido a sus nervios y a la latente emoción en su pecho que le provocaba el pensar que después de tanto se reencontraría con su pareja. Estiró las sábanas de su cama y levantó el periódico que no recordaba estaba en el piso. Lo colocó sobre su mesa de noche y apagó la lámpara. Pasando por la sala, tomó las donas y las metió en una bolsa. Se las daría al viejo vago que rondaba por su calle por las noches y compraría más al volver a casa.

El frío viento le erizó la piel en cuanto entró en contacto con su desprotegido rostro. Daba gracias de haber llevado guantes, mantenía las manos ocupadas como para calentarlas en su abrigo.

Comenzando su camino, sintió miradas pesadas que se clavaban en su persona y, aunque no quería voltear, la curiosidad podía más que él.  
Claramente había alcanzado a ver como los jóvenes vecinos cuchicheaban entre ellos y rápidamente dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro al verse descubiertos. A pesar de que le pareció un poco grosero, no le dió importancia. Seguramente eran familiares de los señores Palmer, y estos al ser tan indiscretos, no habían tardado en ponerlos a tanto de que él, su solitario vecino, salía con un hombre.

Uno nunca tiene vida privada cuando tiene vecinos.

Recordaba como lo miraban cuando le veían salir de la mano con su pareja. Parecía que los ojos se les saldrían de abrirlos un poco más. No sólo porque estaba acompañado de un hombre, sino porque no era cualquier hombre, era la celebridad del país.  
Al principio la vergüenza le ganaba, y apenado soltaba la mano de su amante, haciendo que este otro lo envolviera en un abrazo que sabía perfectamente era para incomodar a los entrometidos.

Ciertamente se divertía estando a su lado.

Dirigiéndose al restaurante acordado, decidió comprar flores. Sus detalles eran los que más le gustaban a Tony, y no podía rehusarse a dárselos.  
Se desvió brevemente del camino en busca de la florería a la que acostumbraba ir y, como nunca dió con el paradero del vagabundo, optó por dejar las donas a unos perros que se refugiaban dentro de un callejón. Retomó sus pasos hacia el lugar que quería, pensando en que tenía una idea magnífica para la ocasión. Añoraba con todas sus ganas que el tiempo que había esperado valiera la pena, que las cosas realmente estuvieran bien y todo saliera conforme lo había planeado.

Adentrándose en el lugar pudo percibir, a un lado de la caja registradora, un arreglo de rosas rojas que en el centro era adornado con tres rosas blancas. Los ojos le brillaron y sus piernas se movieron por sí solas; eran perfectas, exactamente lo que buscaba.  
Pensó que debido a los tres años que llevaba con Tony, aquel detalle sería aún más significativo. Bendito destino que parecía estar de buenas con él ese día.

Definitivamente debía ser una señal.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, su  
cabeza pareció tener un breve viaje al pasado cuando, en los primeros meses de relación, el millonario moreno le había sorprendido al recibirlo con la casa llena de ramos de flores. La música era perfecta, las velas alumbraban lo suficiente y la comida, aunque comprada, al lado del amor de su vida había sabido exquisita.

-¿Qué opinas de nuestro futuro?-Le hubo preguntado Tony mientras llevaba un bocado de salmón a su boca.

Él, quien se había quedado mudo ante la pregunta, no pudo evitar el no disimular el entusiasmo tanto en sus ojos como en su voz.

-Me parece que creí nunca me preguntarías eso-Admitió apenado-Te sonará inapropiado para alguien de mi edad, pero, me daba miedo el que no quisieras avanzar.

Tony rió por lo bajo, pensando en lo inocentemente dulce que era su pareja y en cómo había sido precisamente eso lo que le había enganchado. Como hombre de ciencia, sabía que los opuestos se atraían, pero fue hasta el momento de conocer a Steve que se dió cuenta de que manera.

-Usted, señor Rogers, es el que me provoca miedo a mí-Declaró juguetón, intentando no sonar demasiado cursi, algo que nunca podía evitar estando con el de ojos azules-Mira que enamorarme por primera vez y, de alguien con quien creía no congeniar, es un disparate.

-Entonces, definitivamente estamos perdidos-Comentó risueño, tomando la mano de la persona a su lado-Te aseguro, que si tú lo deseas, seré el indicado para ti. Así que, del mismo modo, sé el único para mí.

Esa noche Steve había juntado toda su valentía en un abrazo. A pesar de los nervios había tomado la desición de complacer a Tony, de entregarle su vida así como el contrario le entregaría la suya. Llegar a ese momento tan íntimo fue tan difícil para él como para el moreno. Estaban descubriendo su cuerpo y entregando su alma. Estaban luchando contra sus miedos y sus ansias. Estaban cayendo en lo que a un principio se habían negado.

¿Quién se resiste al pecado disfrazado de belleza?

Los besos y las caricias entregados se habían quedado, para gusto de los dos, grabados cual marcas en su piel y, aún estando dentro de cuatro paredes, a Steve la pareció haber alcanzado las estrellas en los labios del moreno.  
Se sentía pleno, completo. Con una felicidad que cegaba sus sentidos. Las mariposas en el estómago le daban una sensación de náuseas que le harían vomitar amor. Rió internamente tras pensar aquello, seguramente eso no sería romántico para Tony.

Cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, estos se toparon con el angelical rostro durmiente de su pareja; ahí supo que había encontrado el amor, que no necesitaría buscarlo nunca más.

Con el paso de los meses, la relación había llegado al punto que ambos deseaban; Steve ya no sentía la necesidad de pedir permiso para besar a Tony, ni Tony necesitaba que Steve le recriminara para mantener las cosas en orden.  
Los amigos de ambos, aunque tardaron en saber de su relación, no tuvieron problemas para aceptarlo y, la pareja, por su parte, no encontró obstáculo alguno que no les permitiera relacionarse con los demás. Con el trato, el de orbes marinos se había convertido en un gran amigo de quién, más que mejor amiga, parecía mamá de Tony; Natasha.  
Ella conocía tan bien al apuesto millonario, que siempre corría en ayuda del rubio, dándole consejos de reconciliación o ideas sobre algún momento en especial. A pesar de que este estaba muy seguro de no necesitarlo, la ayuda que le había brindado después de la discusión con el castaño, había sido la mejor de todas. Quizá dejarse ayudar de vez en cuando no era malo.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando supo llegó a uno de los lugares que solía recorrer con Tony cuando lo obligaba a ejercitarse un poco. Dió un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para poder ubicarse mejor, pero verdaderamente las cosas habían cambiado bastante en los pocos meses que Tony se había ido, mismos en los que había decidido tomar otra ruta para su ejercicio matutino y para evitar extrañar a su persona favorita.

Dirigió la mirada a la izquierda, topandose con un local que no reconoció, leyendo cintas con la leyenda "clausurado" a su paso. Giró a la derecha y reconoció la lavandería que ya le era familiar, la misma a la que insistía llevar su ropa a regañadientes de Tony, quien le recordaba que él podía encargarla en la tintorería.

Steve nunca fue de lujos. A pesar de haber crecido con escasos recursos y haberse quedado huérfano a muy corta edad, estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado en su vida, pasando de la adolescencia a la adultez. Trabajó por sí mismo, estudió y se convirtió en un hombre de bien. Con ideales y metas. Todo lo que le hacía falta era alguien con quien compartirlo. El que la vida le hubiera dado a ese alguien envuelto en dinero no era algo de lo que renegara, sin embargo tampoco era algo de lo que se aprovecharía.

En primera estancia, creyó que el que tuviera una vida modesta era un obstáculo para que Tony lo aceptara, pues la veces que llegaban a cruzarse,antes de dirigirse si quiera una palabra, el castaño rehuía con prisa de su presencia.

Tony era conocido como una celebridad, era el dueño de la Industria que llevaba como nombre su mismo apellido; Stark. Solía estar seguidamente en las páginas de los periódicos y revistas más importantes, las cuales compraba el rubio para enterarse de los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Cuando lo observaba en las fotos, no podía evitar comparar el fabuloso y despreocupado rostro que aparentaba, con el serio y siempre apresurado Stark con el que se topaba casi todas las mañanas durante sus carreras matutinas.

En verdad tenía gracia y un porte elegante, pero su ceño siempre fruncido le hacía pensar a Steve que este siempre tenía preocupaciones en su cabeza. Las pocas veces que lo había visto con una expresión diferente, eran esas en las que el castaño, por inercia o curiosidad, giraba a verlo cuando pasaba por su lado. Sin embargo, segundos después su ceño volvía a fruncirse y le volteaba el rostro.

En uno de esos días de primavera, Steve tuvo la fugaz idea de darle vida a su patio trasero. Lo tenía abandonado ya hacía un tiempo debido a las toneladas de nieve que habían caído en el invierno. Aprovechó su carrera matutina para pasarse por la florería. Pensó en comprar margaritas, algunas orquídeas, quizá gardenías, y muchas, muchas rosas.  
Como si ese fuera el día de probar cosas nuevas y retomar otras, pensó en que también podría probar cultivar algunas hierbas que le servirían para alimentarse. Pero qué lindas se verían unas cuantas zanahorias brotando en su tierra, aunque para eso no tenía espacio.

La campana sonó cuando pasó el umbral del lugar. Un joven vendedor le dió la bienvenida al verlo llegar, y el rubio se limitó a alzar la mano en señal de que echaría un vistazo.

Los tulipanes con los que se encontró le parecían lindos, aunque no fuera algo que le motivara comprar. Los lirios no atraían su atención y, al parecer, no habían zanahorias.  
El olor a rosas pronto impregnó sus fosas, y ansioso por ver cuántos colores de esa especie podía encontrar, se decidió a regresar sus pasos, chocando en el acto con un sujeto que no alcanzó a esquivar.

-¡Lo siento!-Se apresuró a disculparse el rubio, mientras parecía que la vida se le iba en recoger la maseta que había acabado en el piso junto con la rosa blanca que contenía-Me distraje viendo los tulipanes-Comentó en un intento de ser comprendido-Por favor, escoge otra. Yo pagaré ambas.

-No es necesario-Le respondió el desconocido, amable, sujetando la pequeña parte de la maseta. Sus manos, tan pronto rozaron con las ajenas, se apartaron dejando caer de nuevo el objeto.

-¡Ay, como lo siento!- Se disculpó nuevamente sin haber sido realmente su culpa-Por favor, acepta que lo pague.

-Fue un accidente -Puntualizó, nervioso-Tomaré otra.

Steve, quien había alzado la mirada hacia aquella persona, no pasó desapercibido esos movimientos que, aunque apresurados, no dejaban de estar llenos de gracia.

-Oye, aguarda un momento-Le sujetó del brazo sin pensarlo, soltandolo al instante que aquel giró nuevamente en su dirección-¿Te conozco?

Los ojos del contrario se abrieron como platos. Agradecía enormemente que sus gafas obscuras los cubrieran. El atuendo que llevaba no era lo que acostumbraba a utilizar en público, al menos no cuando tenía que presentarse ante la sociedad como el gran genio millonario que era. La gorra cubría hasta su frente, y la sudadera deportiva le cubría hasta la boca. Estaba seguro ante los ojos de esas personas que siempre le observaban, pero ni con toda esa ropa podía cubrir el exagerado nerviosismo que el estar tan cerca por primera vez del rubio le provocaba.

-No, quizá me confundes-Contestó cortante, decidido a seguir su camino. Pero de nuevo aquel brazo le sujetó, esta vez atrayendolo hacia su persona, acercándose a su oído.

-¿Señor Stark?-Le susurró. Conocía ese andar tan graciado, y, aunque al principio dudoso, también conocía esa voz. No se perdía las entrevistas y conferencias del moreno.

-No repitas mi nombre-Le amenazó cubriéndole la boca, mirando a su alrededor esperando nadie hubiera escuchado-No eches a perder mi día libre.

Steve más que sentirse amenazado, reía internamente al ver la dificultad del moreno para alcanzar su boca.  
Sintió pena cuando lo observó detenidanente y miró la manera en la que iba vestido, parecía un ladrón ocultándose de la luz. Decidió entonces, pensando que era una locura, colocar las cartas a su favor.

-Mi boca estará cerrada, siempre y cuando, usted acepte que pague por lo que hice-Sentenció, señalando la rosa en la mano del más bajo.

-¿Estás chantajeandome?-Le cuestionó perplejo, alejándose a una distancia considerada-Definitivamente este no es mi día. No, mi respuesta es no.

-¿Por qué no, señor Sta...?

-¡Está bien!-Respondió histérico-Pero, serán dos rosas, de distintos colores.

La sonrisa de Steve era tan grande como la irritación de Tony. Ser chantajeado por el tipo al que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar más de cinco segundos era frustrante. Se suponía que sería él el que se atrevería a hablarle, a dar el primer paso. Se suponía que él era el conquistador. Aunque eso sólo pasaba en las historias creadas en su cabeza, realmente nunca habría dado paso alguno de ser por él.

La primera vez que lo vio pasar por la acera frente a su casa, pensó era otro ciudadano más, paranoico con el cuidado de su salud. ¿Quién se ponía a correr a las seis de la mañana en lugar de tomar un café caliente con una deliciosa dona?. Las siguientes veces le comenzaron a parecer sospechosas, llegó incluso a pensar que se podía tratar de uno de esos tantos periodistas en cubierto que tanto se empeñaban en sacar más sobre su vida a la luz. Lo observó un par de veces, más de lo que se consideraría normal. Era enorme a comparación de su baja persona. Igualmente tenía un cuerpo trabajado. Una cabellera dorada que despeinaba sensualmente al compás de sus pasos y...bueno, al final, aunque la idea de que algo buscaba de él no se desvanecía de su cabeza del todo, notó que ver a ese rubio por las mañanas cuando se dirigía a la empresa, no le era del todo disgustante. Creyó, por un breve tiempo, que sería buena idea saludarlo alguna vez, entablar una conversación. Después de todo, de tanto verse ya sentía que estaban familiarizados. Sin embargo, cuando su distraída mirada se topó con ese océano andante que abundaba en los ojos del desconocido, toda voluntad y valentía se le fueron al suelo.

"Olvídalo, Anthony, olvídalo"

Se repitió así mismo después de que este pasó a su lado. Le pareció que le había dirigido una sonrisa cuando lo miró, pero no estaba seguro, y tampoco podía ser.

Tristemente, a pesar de ser admirado por tantos gracias a su trabajo y a su inigualable intelecto, nadie lo quería sinceramente. Si no buscaban dinero, buscaban prestigio,o, como en alguna primera y última ocasión vivió; sólo buscaban acostarse con él para después tener con quién presumirlo, con quién humillarlo.

Parecía que para las personas, alguien como él lleno de lujos y con la importancia que poseía, no necesitaba de sentimientos o de alguien que le brindara apoyo. Al final sólo se tenía así mismo, duramente había aprendido a vivir de esa forma.  
Así que daba gracias a la vida. Ya había tenido una muy buena lección que le había abierto fríamente los ojos.

En un mundo tan superficial, muy poco importaba tener un corazón.

-¿Necesitan algo más?-Quiso saber el vendedor en cuanto se acercaron a la caja registradora.

-Sería todo-Contestó Steve con su natural amabilidad.

Al final había comprado sólo las rosas que quería y las de Tony. Este último había llevado una más de lo que había acordado, en colores azul, rojo y blanco respectivamente. Lo observó por unos segundos, asegurándose de que el moreno no le prestaba atención. Tenía unas largas pestañas que hacían adorables sus ojos y la sonrisa de emoción que se le dibujaban en los labios viendo sus rosas le parecía encantador. Era como un niño abrazando sus juguetes.

-Gracias por su compra. Que tenga un buen día señor-Se dirigió el vendedor a Steve, posteriormente a Tony-Buen día, señor Stark.

La cara de confusión que le dirigió el de ojos azules al moreno, no tenía precio. Qué rápido se le había pasado el sentimiento de satisfacción.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Le exigió saber en cuanto se encontraron fuera de la florería.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? A pesar de la fama, tengo conocidos y amigos leales.

-¿Me engañaste?

-No.-Contestó sincero-Pero te lo mereces por chantajearme. Estas lucirán perfectas en mi patio-Burló mientras dejaba las rosas a su vista-Espero haya aprendido la lección, señor chantajes -Le dirigió una mirada insitante antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su auto.

-Me llamo Steve-Gritó el rubio a la distancia-Y me alegra que las rosas te hayan gustado. Cuando quieras más, llámame. Con gusto podría regalarte una diaria-Burló igualmente que el moreno, provocando en este un calor en el rostro.

Obviamente quería que le diera flores diario, que pasara por su casa diario, que le sonriera diario. No obstante, el miedo de que fuera otro cazafortunas le aterraba. Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, empezaba a agradarle alguien sinceramente. Incluso se había dejado chantajear. Sentía, o quería convencerse, de que la sonrisa de aquel hombre con los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto, era totalmente sincera y que de verdad podía acercarse a él.

Pero, ¿qué haría si en verdad se le presentaba la oportunidad?

Dándole vueltas a sus temores e inseguridades, cayó en cuenta que sobre el temor de ser usado como cajero automático, se imponía uno mucho peor, uno que le atormentaba mucho más. ¿Cómo podía revelar eso a las personas? Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo él iba a tomarlo en serio con ese estúpido problema?

Al menos ya tenía su nombre, podía dormir un poco en paz. Podía dejar atrás su platónico enamoramiento que no era más que una simple ilusión que prefería mantener así. Su corazón luchaba por tantas cosas ya, que lastimarlo con una desilusión no podía ser una opción.

Las mañanas siguientes, Steve continuó haciendo su recorrido, extrañandose cada día más ante la desaparición tan repentina del de ojos chocolate. Se culpó por la situación, quizá su comentario de la vez anterior le había molestado. Pero es que sólo a un idiota como él le ganaban sus impulsos y soltaba las idioteces que le pasaban por la cabeza.

Sólo un idiota como él se enamoraba por una simple mirada.

No había podido evitarlo. Ese hombre tenía algo que le daba miedo e irremediablemente le atraía. No sólo era su mirada, ni tampoco la elegancia que dominaba los movimientos de su cuerpo. Era ese tierno comportamiento infantil que, sin conocerlo, le provocaba abrazarlo y apretarle las mejillas. Estaba casi seguro de que no le era indiferente, había notado su nerviosismo hacia tiempo al igual que había notado el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo miraba.

"Por favor, Steve, no te equivoques"

Cuando Tony sintió que ya había tenido suficiente de llorar en la cama, dejó el helado y los dramas de lado. El café lo mantuvo, le era vital para sobrevivir.  
Creyó que habiendo pasado un mes, el dueño de sus pensamientos había dejado de transcurrir sus lares, y que al fin estaba listo para comenzar de nuevo. Para ser otra vez el gran hombre de negocios con el estrés al límite y sin vida.

Que pensamiento más gracioso, aún no conocía la terquedad de Steve Rogers.

-Bonita mañana, ¿No crees?

Aquella voz le sorprendió tanto, que su dona junto con su mandíbula fueron a dar al piso. ¿Qué clase de saludo infartal era ese?

-¿Te molesto? Estaba a punto de alegrar mi mañana-Refunfuño el castaño buscando el pan debajo de su asiento del auto e intentando tragarse el nerviosismo sopresivo provocado por el rubio. Mientras tanto,Steve le veía recargado desde la ventana, y la sonrisa que se le dibujaban en los labios era más que dulce-Este día definitivamente irá mal-Estampó su cabeza en el volante.

-¿Tanto así te gustan esas cosas?-Enarcó la ceja, pareciendole exagerado su comportamiento.

-Son mi fuente de vida.

-Te invito una-Dijo con timidez. Aunque claro, frente al moreno tenía que lucir muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Una?-Rió escandalosamente-Tendrás que comprarme tres.

-Hagamos algo. Te compro una caja, pero, tendrás que correr conmigo hasta la panadería.

La cara de Tony perfectamente podía servir para alguna fotografía graciosa. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien. ¿Esfuerzo? ¿Ejercicio? ¿Sudor? No sabía quién estaba más loco, si Steve por pensar que su cuerpo estaba hecho para ejercitarse, o él por haber aceptado.

¿Qué se podía decir? En la vida se tiene prioridades.

La condición física del gran Tony Stark era pésima, por no decir un asco. ¿Cómo podía tener esos brazos que mostraban en las revistas? Parecía que si corría unos pasos más, sus hígados terminarían sobre el pavimento. Los litros de sudor que escurrían de su rostro a su pecho eran demasiado, pero para Steve, no era precisamente desagradable verle así. Definitivamente tenía que hacer deporte junto a él más seguido.

Recorrieron gran parte de las calles, siendo siempre Tony el que se quedaba atrás. Imaginaba dentro de la gran mente que tenía, que estaba en la cita más loca de todas, persiguiendo al dueño de sus pensamientos como en un juego de niños. Bien podía aprovechar para tomar su brazo cuando estuviera a su lado o simplemente soltar alguna frase graciosa para verlo sonreír.

De igual manera, el rubio frente a él se mantenía lleno de espectativas. Podía detenerse y recibirlo en brazos para que descansara, o podía cambiar el plan e invitarlo a un lado más adecuado a su extravagante persona. Giró a verlo por breves minutos y cayó en cuenta que nuevamente iba envuelto como si viviera en el Himalaya e, irremediablemente los malestares por la agitación excesiva y la gran temperatura en el cuerpo, hicieron detenerse a Tony. Maldita condición física, maldito problema.

-No...ya no puedo-Su respiración ya era demasiado irregular. En verdad no podía seguir y con dificultad podía seguir de pie.

-Vamos, señor Stark. Nos faltan unos cuantos metros.

-No lo entiendes, súper hombre de hierro. En verdad no puedo.

Al ver la dificultad con la que se sostenía, Steve no tuvo más remedio que ayudarle a sentarse sobre la acera. Lo miró pálido a pesar de lo caliente de su cuerpo y ya comenzaba a preocuparse tras los minutos que tardaba para recuperar el aliento. De nuevo estaba echando las cosas perder.

Unos minutos bastaron para que el castaño lograra tomar aire adecuadamente. A pesar de sentirse terrible, no le gustaba la cara con la que le veía el de orbes marinos. No era ningún enfermo, estaba perfectamente.

-Oye, Steve. Hazme un favor-Le pidió un poco más esa cara y ve por mis donas. No se van a pagar solas.

La paz volvió al cuerpo del rubio, junto con una sonrisa gratificante para el nada deportista. ¿Siempre era así? Tenía un carácter algo distinto a lo que su apariencia mostraba.

-Me parece que tienes que comenzar a dejar esas comentó sin intención de ser entrometido.

-Me parece que me prometiste una caja completa.

-Me parece que el trato quedará anulado.

Inconscientemente, la boca de Tony había hecho un puchero. Suspiró cansado y recargó su débil cuerpo en la pared del local a sus espaldas. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un tiempo. Las gafas se le habían empañado tanto de sudor como de su propio aliento. El calor era insoportable y el sudor lo hacía sentirse demasiado sucio. Necesitaba un baño urgente.

-Necesitas quitarte esto-Escuchó la voz de Steve. Seguidamente sintió como sus manos hacían el intento de quitarle la holgada sudadera que llevaba encima.

-¡No, alejate!

La manera en que se levantó alarmó al rubio. Al instante le dió miedo el haber resultado imprudente al querer quitarle la ropa. Su única intención había sido ayudarlo, en verdad le preocupaba la forma en la que se había puesto.

-Disculpame, no fue...

-No me toques nunca más-Advirtió, viéndolo fijamente-Es más, no te me acerques.

Dándose la vuelta regresó los pasos hasta su hogar. Intentó no agitarse de nuevo, al mismo tiempo se alejó lo más rápido. Se sentía un completo imbécil, un idiota. Todo había salido mal. Pero su pánico había podido más y su miedo nunca lo dejaría tranquilo. Nunca sería una persona completa, nunca podría dejar de preocuparse por lo que había a su alrededor. Jamás en la vida podía exponerse a nadie.

Por su parte, Steve se había quedado pensativo en el mismo sitio que Tony lo había dejado. ¿Por qué todo lo hacía estúpidamente mal? ¿Qué había pasado? Tal vez, por muy irracional que aquello le sonara, realmente Tony se había molestado por no haber cumplido su palabra. En ese caso, le compraría lo que prometió e iría a disculparse a su casa. Ya tenía un paso en frente, ya había logrado "salir" con él. No podía terminar todo así.

Se quedó pensativo frente aquella enorme casa a la que no había prestado tanta atención como en ese momento. En verdad era bonita y muy grande. Gigantesca para que Tony viviera solo. Se sintió un poco triste al recordar su situación. Su casa era de un tamaño modesto, pero aún así también se sentía un poco vacía viviendo solamente él ahí. Tal vez necesitaba una mascota, un amigo. Tal vez alguien con quien ser feliz.

-Señor Stark-Gritó hasta donde su garganta permitió. Pero el moreno no salió-Traje lo que le prometí.

Los minutos pasaban y el millonario seguía escondido dentro de su casi mansión. El auto seguía estacionado, era inútil que fingiera no encontrarse. ¿Qué tan enojado podría estar para decirle que no se le acercara? Con la esperanza de que saliera, regresó los pasos en su cabeza, queriendo encontrar el momento en el que quizá sin querer actuó erróneamente. Lo único que había querido era ayudarlo. Pero todo le salió al revés. Era un inútil en la extensión de la palabra.

Cuando la media hora de espera llegó, decidió que era momento de marcharse. Dejó la caja de donas fuera de su puerta con una pequeña nota en la que se disculpaba, y volvió a casa. No dejó de sentirse culpable por la situación, quizá no tenía razones para sentirse de esa manera, pero no podía simplemente borrarlo de su memoria.

Siguió concurriendo ese lado de la ciudad en el mes siguiente. No obtenía nada. No lo había visto ni si quiera pasando a la hora que lo hacía anteriormente. El auto no estaba. Comenzó a pensar que quizá ya no vivía ahí, o trabajaba más de lo normal.  
No podía sentirse peor, había acabado lo que apenas había comenzado, si es que lo había hecho.

No debía preocuparse tanto, se repetía a sí mismo, no lo conocía demasiado como para comenzar a crear bucles en su cabeza por él. Aún así, no podía evitarlo, ese hombre era como imán que le atraía. Esos ojos tan comunes y al mismo tiempo tan únicos, ese aroma, esa manera de hablar, esa bendita sonrisa. Simplemente él.

Se sentía como un chiquillo, sonriendo simplemente por la mera imagen de la persona que había embargado su corazón. Era tan inusual la manera en la que había dado su interés a ese desconocido. Comenzaba a creer en las palabras de su amigo de la infancia, el hilo rojo existía después de todo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así.

La próxima vez que le vio no fue nada agradable. Se había ilusionado cuando miró de nuevo el auto en su casa y se acercó a saludarlo. Quería averiguar si todo estaba bien entre ellos. Sacudio sus manos y tronó su cuello cual si fuera a correr de nuevo. Sacó el aire de sus pulmones y, tan pronto quiso llamarle, volvio a cerrar la boca ante la presencia de una peliroja que sostenía la mano de la persona de su interés, provocando que toda esperanza creada se fuera en picada.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, querida Pepper-Escuchó que le decía. Parecía que aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia-Esto pasa raramente.

-Ya van dos en el mes, Tony-Le regañó-Si sigues así, corres el riesgo...

-Sí, sí. ¿Sabes? A veces quisiera olvidar que vivo con esto y disfrutar la vida. ¿Por qué tú no la disfrutas? Eres bella, inteligente, con un futuro por delante. Heredar una importante industria será carga pesada, así que disfruta tu libertad mientras puedas.

-Contigo no tengo libertad de nada-Sonrió con un aire comprensivo, acomodando la corbata del moreno-Por favor, cuídate mientras no estoy. Nada de esfuerzo, ejercicio pesado u otra cosa que pueda removerlo.

-Será como tú digas. ¿Te acompaño?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Tony se paralizó por un momento. No esperaba volver a verlo, ya se había resignado a seguir de nuevo en su antigua vida. La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del rubio le robó el aliento. Su corazón se aceleró y su cabeza pensó en lo bonito que se sentía provocarle ese tipo de reacciones al de ojos azules. Muy en el fondo sus emociones brincaban y gritaban eufóricas por no haberlo hecho alejarse de él. Se emocionó tanto, y al mismo tiempo tuvo que reaccionar ante la realidad que le golpeaba.

-Bien, hermosa-Se giró a ella, ignorando por completo a la persona frente a su casa-Te veo a las ocho para cenar-Le besó la mejilla.

-No quiero esperar, Tony-Le amenazó, dándole un fuerte abrazo-Sé puntual.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la casa. El moreno tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para no girar la mirada al hombre que estaba casi a su lado, ni para que el nerviosismo se le notara en las manos que abrían la puerta a la señorita. Si lo notaba, fingiría que tenía Parkinson y lo cachetearía "por accidente" para que no se le volviera a aparecer de esa manera. Creyó haberle dejado claro que no lo quería cerca, y aunque en el fondo él mismo deseara lo contrario, era lo mejor para ambos.

-¿Qué tal?-Titubeó el rubio cuando el moreno pasó por su lado, no esperando una respuesta en sí.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-No giró a verlo hasta que estuvo a salvo en el patio de su hogar y hubo cerrado la rejilla.

-Bueno, aquella vez...

-Ese tema está por terminado-Le habló serio, incluso algo molesto. No quería saber nada de aquella ocasión en la que se sintió como un maldito inútil, en la que los ojos de ese hombre le habían mirado con tanta lastima-Te pedí que te alejaras de mí. No respondo por mis acciones si no obedeces.

-Pero, ni siquiera me diste una explicación-Se acercó a él, sonando tan insistentemente confundido, que conmovió por dentro al moreno.

-No tengo por qué. Vete y no vuelvas a pasarte por aquí.

-La calle es libre.

-Entonces, mandaré a cerrarla. Le pondré unas bonitas luces y un hermoso espectacular que diga "Stark. Prohibida la entrada a Steve". ¿Qué te parece?

-Es injusto. Incluso egoísta.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Así soy yo.

La decepción de Steve se notaba en la cara dura que había puesto al escuchar decirle aquello. Le miraba como si quisiera leer sus ojos y nuevamente eso le quemaba el alma. Estaba alejando a quien quería, a quien de verdad quería conocer.

-Esperaba que fueras diferente.

 _"De verdad lo soy, no sabes a qué nivel_ "

-Deja de vivir en Stevielandia, ¿quieres? Date cuenta que estás en la realidad, y aquí, habemos personas malas, poderosas, que con un chasquido de dedos podemos deshacernos de lo que no nos gusta. Así que vete y evita darme más trabajo.

A Tony le había dolido tanto hablar así, no sólo porque se lo había dicho al Dios griego que tenía detrás de él, sino porque esas habían sido las mismas palabras que alguna vez escuchó decir a su padre. Tan injusto le había parecido en aquel entonces, y tan necesario le había sido ahora.

Era él o su vida. Mil veces su vida.

-Odio a las personas que se meten en la vida de los demás-Continuó, evitando verle a los ojos-Sólo quise probar hasta donde llegabas, y casi me da un infarto.

-Esa no era...

-No me interesa. Entiende que no quiero verte por aquí.

-Yo te escuché lo suficiente, ahora escúchame a mí.

-No lo haré.

-Siento mucho el...

-No te oigo-Llevó las manos a sus oídos, evitando que se le ablandaran los sentidos si lo escuchaba-Soy de palo.

-Quita las manos de...

-No te oigo, no te...

-Será por las malas.

Cuando lo miró saltarse la rejilla, corrió a refugiarse en su hogar. Ese hombre estaba loco, y esperaba fuera por él. Ya no sabía si era alegría o malestar lo que sentía en el pecho, y aunque por segundos le divirtió la situación de ver a ese rubio encantador ir tras de él, toda diversión se esfumó en cuanto comprobó que lo que estaba sintiendo no era más que su posible muerte.

-¡Escúchame!-Le gritó Steve tras él.

-¡No, vete! ¡Tengo un arma!-Mintió mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta que Steve luchaba por abrir-¡Hablo en serio! ¡Vete, sal de mi vida!

La puerta logró abrirse, y a su paso lanzó a Tony al piso, quien con dificultad logró arrastrarse detrás de esta para recargar su agonizante cuerpo en la pared. Llevó la mano a su saco y lo abrió con torpeza, llegando hasta el artefacto que escondía en su pecho, tratando de moverlo. Se maldecia una y otra vez, se falló así mismo. Ahora el hombre que quería estaba viendo su lado débil, ese lado que tanto temía mostrar.

-¿Qué es...?

-Te dije que te fueras. Ahora...tendrás que sufrir las asquerosas consecuencias. Ayúdame a llegar al taller.

Totalmente confundido, Steve lo llevó a donde le había pedido. Se sorprendió de saber que la casa era mucho más grande, y que Tony tenía muchas cosas que no conocía en aquel taller, pero no era momento para detenerse ni para hacer preguntas inecesarias. Lo recostó en la especie de plancha que el moreno le había dicho y la levantó para que Tony pudiera quedar sentado.

-Tendrás que ayudarme a remover esto-Golpeó el artefacto en su pecho-Y tendrás que evitar el matarme en el proceso. Tranquilo, te diré qué hacer.

Con los nervios al borde, Steve siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra. No sentía asco, sentía preocupación. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la vida de Tony estaba en sus manos.

Sentía que iba a desmayarse de tan sólo sentir lo que sea que fuera que estaba tocando. Era la primera vez que veía algo como aquella cosa que el moreno llevaba en el pecho y le preocupaba mucho el preguntar la razón. Las expresiones de dolor de Tony no le ayudaban en absoluto y sentía que no podía hacerlo. Sin quererlo, las ganas de llorar le habían ganado y su desespero sólo aumentó. Era tan extraño aquello, era como hacer un trasplante. Podía ver cómo la cara del moreno palidecia más a cada segundo. Temía tanto equivocarse, a duras penas lograba vincular las órdenes que recibía con sus movimientos.

Rezó para que ese momento no formara parte de todo lo que echaba a perder. Quería salvarlo, en verdad quería. Despejó con dificultad las ideas malas de su cabeza y pensó en lo mejor. Él podía, era capaz. Salvaría a Tony. Miró sus manos totalmente manchadas y se dejó caer de rodillas en cuanto terminó. Nunca en la vida había sentido tanta paz ni tanta felicidad como la que en ese momento le aprisionaba los sentidos. Se dió el lujo de soltar una carcajada nerviosa y dió gracias a todo lo existente sobre la tierra por haberse puesto a su favor.

Repentinamente, la mano de Tony se posó en la suya y la presionó. Sus ojos azules viajaron de la mano ajena al rostro del castaño, observándolo apretar los ojos y respirar fuertemente.

-Yo no quería morir así, Steve-Le confesó con la voz entrecortada, provocando que Steve se levantara bruscamente del suelo- Realmente mi sueño era estar con mi hijo, Peter. Cuando la señorita que viste hace un momento venga, dile que su momento ha llegado, que yo..

-No, no. ¿Señor Stark?-Le llamó con desespero, sintiendo como el corazón se le caía en pedacitos-Señor Stark, lo logré. Por favor, terminé el trabajo. Despierte.

Las lágrimas resbalaron en mayor cantidad por sus mejillas. Aunque la mano ajena le había soltado, él la mantuvo entre las suyas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la persona a la que le había fallado. Había logrado incrustar aquella cosa de nuevo, pero aparentemente se había demorado mucho.

-Lo siento tanto, Tony.

Empapó el hombro ajeno con su llanto y apenado limpió su nariz. Estaba teniendo la peor experiencia de su vida por segunda vez. La primera había sido cuando miró morir a su madre, agonizante por una fuerte enfermedad de la que nunca fue conciente hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En ese entonces había sido demasiado terco con ella, pidiéndole que le enseñara cosas de las que ella en su estado no era capaz. Le había provocado hacer sobreesfuerzo por su sed de querer crecer y ser quien la protegiera a falta de su padre. En cambio, la llevó a la muerte. Esta vez no era distinta. Si no hubiera obligado a Tony a escucharlo, si no hubiera jugado al galán, si lo hubiera dejado en paz desde el principio, la vida de la persona que le importaba no se habría perdido.

Se arrepintió de todo en ese momento, de todo de lo que no debía de hacerlo. Él no era conciente de la situación, y ahora estaba ahí sufriendo por alguien a quien le hubiera encantado conocer mucho más. Tenía un hijo, por Dios. ¿Cómo le diría que por su egoísta culpa su padre estaba muerto? ¿Cómo le explicaría que por su estúpido enamoramiento le había provocado el final a la persona que quería? Seguramente miles de cosas en su contra se desatarían. Había resultado el asesino del reconocido Anthony Stark. Ya podía ver su nombre en los periódicos y su cara en las televisiones de la ciudad entera.

Con un carajo, su estúpida terquedad siempre tenía que llevarlo a actuar impulsivamente. La maldita manera que tenía de pensar que todo podía mejorar, que siempre había solución a los problemas. Y sí, para todo había solución, menos para la muertes que había provocado.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Repitió en el frío silencio de aquella casa desconocida-Lamento haber ignorado lo que me pediste.

-No lo habrías lamentado tanto como yo-Contestó repentinamente el moreno, mirándolo fijamente-Ahora ya sabes que no es bueno desobedecer.

El ceño de Steve se frunció hasta donde pudo. Bruscamente soltó la mano de a quién le había llorado instantes atrás y se alejó. Tony no sabía definir qué había en su mirada. ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción? ¿Nostalgia? Quizá todas juntas. Sentía que sin tocarlo, le estaba perforando la frente.

-¿Me engañaste?-La voz de Steve se había vuelto más grave de lo normal, causando que el vello en el cuerpo del moreno se erizara.

Perfectamente el moreno escuchó como la saliva pasaba por su garganta. No tenía idea de cuál sería la respuesta correcta. Claramente podía decirle que sí, pero, por otro lado, en los breves minutos de su broma, el que el rubio frente a él llorara su muerte, le había conmovido hasta lo más profundo de su razón, llenandole de un arrepentimiento instantáneo por la cruel jugada. Sin embargo, no había manera de deshacer lo que había hecho.

-Sí-Se atrevió a contestar, arriesgando a que quizá el rubio le soltara un buen golpe en el rostro.

Por su parte, el de ojos azules limpió sus mejillas con fuerza. Había apretado los puños reteniendo su coraje La violencia no arreglaba nada. Miró fijamente los ojos chocolate del hombre frente a él, intentando explicarse cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan cruel.  
En ese instante le pareció una excelente idea el que el millonario pusiera esa restricción en su calle. La decepción se había posado en él como una manta y el rechazo le nubló los pensamientos. Definitivamente no quería tener nada que ver con esa persona. Se había equivocado con él, y de una manera muy grande.

-Espera, Steve-Intentó detenerle cuando miró que se iba-Dejame explicarte lo que...

-No, ahora soy yo el que no quiere escuchar-Le habló firme, evitando mirarlo como el contrario había hecho.

-Sé que me pasé, ¿Sí? Ni siquiera tengo un hijo-Explicó sin darse cuenta de que eso sólo empeoraba la situación.

-Ah, eso también es mentira-Rió irónico, sintiendose cada vez más imbécil-No quiero saber nada más de usted.

-Steve...

-De lo contrario, seré yo el que le ponga bonitas luces a la calle y un hermoso espectacular para que usted no se acerque.

Furioso consigo mismo, observó la espalda de su salvador desaparecer del lugar. Lo había hechado a perder todo de manera legendaria.  
Colocó la mano en el reactor que lo mantenía con vida y pensó en los segundos antes de que Steve se fuera. ¿A qué nivel le importaba a ese hombre como para llorar su muerte? ¿En verdad podía ser diferente a todos los demás?  
Estrelló la cabeza en el respaldo de la plancha y se maldijo en voz alta. Maldijo su vida por haberlo hecho de esa manera, desconfiado y frío, obligado a reprimir sus sentimientos por temor a ser utilizado. Nuevamente se había quedado sólo en la frías paredes del lugar en el que ocupaba sus tardes, en donde inútilmente se lamentaba por haber sido salvado y al mismo tiempo agradecía poder seguir respirando. Si lo hubieran dejado morir cuando se encontraba inconsciente, no tendría porque luchar contra un miedo que de nada le servía tener. ¿Cuánto más tenía que perder para ponerse los pantalones y asumir lo que era la vida?  
El dilema se hizo presente en su cabeza. Una parte de él le decía que lo dejara, ya había conseguido que se alejara de él, podía continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero la otra le gritaba que mandara todo a la borda, que fuera tras él y luchara. Que arriesgara. Ya lo había tenido ahí, ya había descubierto su secreto. Nada más podía perder.

"Levántate, Stark. El quizá amor de tu vida se te está yendo"

-Te odio tanto, estúpido Steve.

Se apresuró a tomar su saco y las llaves del auto. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablarle, pero al menos quería seguirlo, averiguar de qué lugar provenía su inquietante Romeo.  
Lo miró de lejos, hablaba sólo y parecía molestó. Obviamente lo estaba. Se incomodó un poco al imaginar todas las cosas que estaría soltando al aire queriendo decírselas seguramente a él.  
Se detuvo en una esquina antes de donde vio que el rubio terminó su camino. No vivía tan lejos de él después de todo, pero el cambio de zona era notorio. No era como si la persona de su interés viviera en un basurero o algo por el estilo, simplemente su estilo de vida era modesto, diferente al suyo.  
Unos ancianos que se encontraban en el patio junto a la casa del rubio le saludaron, y este correspondió, aprovechando unos segundos para entablar conversación.  
Tony se sentía un completo acosador mirándolo de lejos, sin embargo, tontamente sonreía imaginando que estaba más cerca de él.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y Steve no volvió a aparecerse por la calle del moreno. Tony debía aceptar que aquel tipo tenía un carácter fuerte, y que por sus estúpidas acciones tenía que enfrentarlo. Pensó en todas las maneras en las que podía pedirle disculpas y hablar con él como debía, pero después se arrepentía al imaginar que todo lo que ese hombre sentía hacia su persona era lástima.

-No lo sabrás si no averiguas-Le insistía Natasha por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de conversación. Tony era tan terco que no sabía cómo era que soportaba no acomodarle una buena bofetada para que reaccionara

-Sé que es así, Nat. Lo ví en sus ojos, es compasión.

-¿Y por compasión te compró rosas?-Le enarcó la ceja, algo que molestaba al moreno, pues sabía que cuando hacía eso era porque no había excusa con la que pudiera refutar.

-Por culpa.-Le recalcó queriendo ganar la discusión- Rompió la mía cuando su enorme cuerpo me golpeó.

-Ah, así que por culpa te ofreció regalarte una todos los días.

-No juegues conmigo de esa manera-Refunfuñó irritado. Natasha lo estaba acorralando con sus propias palabras.

-Lo siento, Tony, pero tienes que salir de la burbuja. Si ese hombre te tiene tan loco que no duermes, ve por él.

-¿Así de sencillo? ¿Me paró frente a él y le digo que salga conmigo porque me enloquece?

-Así de sencillo.

-Es sarcasmo, Romanoff.

-Lo sé, Stark. Mira, el caso es que si tú no actúas, alguien más lo hará. Y al final morirás sólo y sin haber sabido lo que es amar de verdad. Lo mismo que le pasó a tu padre. Tanto te aferrabas a volver a verlo feliz junto a alguien, y ahora eres tú el que se rehúsa a esa felicidad.

-Al menos él tenía una vida normal.

-También la tienes, el único que se mira como un incompetente eres tú. Pierde el miedo, Tony. Ya conoce tu secreto, no tienes nada más que perder. Si te rechaza, entonces podrás llorar con motivos y sentirte miserable.

Las palabras de Natasha eran tan dulces como siempre. A esa mujer le faltaba la sensibilidad que a él le sobraba. Pero tenía razón. No podía culpar a Steve de haberse ido cuando él había sido el causante de que lo hiciera. En verdad quería disculparse, averiguar si aún podían volver a comenzar, pues todo lo había hecho al revés. Tenía que dejar a un lado sus temores y tomar las duras riendas de su vida. Ser valiente. Ser un genio.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Le esperaba estacionado a una cuadra de su casa. Lo vio salir y encendió el auto cuando estuvo cerca. Steve no lo había notado, fue hasta que avanzó unos cuantos metros que notó la lentitud con la que avanzaba el auto a su lado. Se preocupó de que fuera algún asaltante y aceleró el pasó. Girando en busca del piloto del carro, miró como el personaje más cruel que hubiera conocido en su vida le saludaba.

-Buena días, Steve. ¿Ejercicio matutino?

De nueva cuenta el rubio volvió a acelerar, deseando ignorar todo lo referente al hombre que le seguía. Que sinismo el suyo buscarlo cuando lo que le había hecho pasar no tenía perdón.

-Steve, ¿Podemos hablar? En verdad siento...

-No quiero saber nada, señor Stark. Por mí puede congelar sus disculpas en su frío corazón y después tomarselas en una bebida de "me importa poco lo que tenga que decir"

No contestó, lo tenía bien merecido. Aún con todo el carácter que tenía, mantenía un poco de humildad que le permitía asumir sus errores. Si había sido tan estúpido para engañarlo de aquella manera, ahora tenía que ser paciente y soportar todos los golpes que el hombre que quería le diera. Siguió avanzando y gritándole desde arriba, acto que llevó a que Steve se colocara los audífonos y subiera el volumen.  
Tony le siguió gritando. A pesar de haber pensado en tener paciencia, la verdad era que de eso no tenía mucho. Irritado se bajó del auto y comenzó a correr hacia él, ya podía imaginar los regaños de Pepper cuando le llamara porque el reactor de nuevo se había salido de su lugar.

Steve sintió un toque en el hombro, aunque pareciera extraño, se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del moreno. Cuando le miró, su enojo aumentó mucho más y nuevamente aceleró el paso, gritándole que se alejara.

-Vamos, Steve-Insitió sintiéndose nuevamente agitado-Tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú.

-No me hables así, ayer te caía bien.

-Ayer fue ayer-Se detuvo repentinamente. Por impulso, inercia, preocupación, o alguna de esas cosas, recordó las palabras de aquella tal Pepper recriminado al moreno por el esfuerzo, de igual manera había escuchado la voz entrecortada de Tony por la carrera tras él y supo que no era bueno hacer que lo siguiera-Vamos, chasquea los dedos y desaparece. No quiero verte.

Internamente Tony agradeció que su rubio terco se detuviera, y soltó un profundo suspiró de irritación. Al parecer tenía que dejar de abrir tanto la boca, las personas usaban sus propias palabras en su contra.

-Tú no entiendes la razón por lo que dije eso. Si sólo me dejaras explicarte.

-No tiene porqué hacerlo. Entendí perfectamente que no debo acercarme al gran reconocido hombre de negocios. Disculpe si alguien como yo puso los ojos en su persona. Le aseguro no volverá a suceder.

¿Acaso se estaba confesando? Era muy descuidado al decir algo como eso sí lo que quería de verdad era sacarlo de su vida.

-¿Ves? No entendiste absolutamente nada.

-Es que ya no me interesa. Métase bien en la cabeza que lo odio y que espero no se le olvide nunca.

Tony ya no podía más, ese hombre debía escucharlo. De alguna manera tenían que arreglar las cosas.

-Perdoname-Le gritó antes de que se alejara totalmente. Ya no podía hacer más esfuerzo o de lo contrario podía desfallecer ahí mismo-Mi intención no era lastimarte.

Las palabras habían llegado a los oídos del rubio, y aunque su corazón brevemente se estrujó, no podía ignorar la sensación de culpa y devastación que había sentido al creer que de nuevo le arrebataba la vida a alguien. El recuerdo de su madre nunca saldría de su cabeza al igual que el remordimiento. Esa broma había sido por mucho, la peor cosa que alguien pudo hacerle en la faz de la Tierra.

-No. No te perdono.

Tony nunca se dió por vencido. Había decidido luchar, y lo haría hasta el fin. Dejó flores en su casa, cartas, peluches. Lo siguió frecuentando en sus carreras matutinas y lo esperaba a que llegara a casa para hablar con él. Steve era tan duro que no cedió ante ninguno de esos actos, ni a los deseos de su corazón. La sonrisa se le dibujaba involuntariamente cuando se encontraba a salvo dentro de su casa, pero se repetía que debía ser firme. Aún la herida no sanaba y quizá, con un poco más de empeño, ese hombre se aburriría de él y se marcharía.

El destino se burlaba de ellos mil veces en la cara. Sí por alguna razón los había cruzado, era porque a pesar de ser tan distintos, sólo había una cosa que lograría mantenerlos unidos; su voluntad.

Si había quienes podían salir de las dificultades contra todo pronóstico, eran ellos. Se repelerían y atraerían cuántas veces fueran necesarias, porque esas eran sus pruebas. Porque así es el amor, así es la vida. Se lucha por lo que vale la pena y se goza cuando se alcanza lo que se creía inalcanzable. Porque no hay mayor satisfacción que la de recuperar lo que se cree perdido. De encontrar lo que se cree inexistente.

-Ahora sí puedes ponerte a llorar-Burló Natasha mordiendo una manzana.

-Me gustaría contestarte con algo desagradable, pero en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para eso.

-Vaya que no-Le miró sonriente. Satisfecha de saber que el hombre frente a él al fin había sido dominado por alguien. Por fin estaba mostrando sus sentimientos.

-No me voy a rendir,Nat-Le dirigió una mirada de determinación, poniéndose de pie como si fuera a enfrentar una batalla. Tenía que hacer su último intento, salvar la última oportunidad que le quedaba para recuperar esos hermoso ojos en los que podía ver su futuro.

-No esperaba lo contrario.

Muy pocas veces en su vida Tony había sentido vergüenza por algo, y lo que estaba haciendo no era una de esas. Al contrario, le parecía oportunamente perfecto. Nadie se resistía a una serenata, ni siquiera él mismo.  
Sostuvo la bocina Bluetooth encendida sobre la rejilla fuera de la casa del rubio. Había llenado su celular con las mejores canciones para enamorar que habían salido en el año, y la multitud de vecinos que le rodeaban observadores, aunque no les había invitado, le servían para ejercer presión en su conquista.  
-Steve, ¿quisieras salir un momento?-Le gritó fuerte, al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar sus llaves contra el metal de las barillas-Sé que me porté mal, que me pasé de la raya. Pero necesito que me dejes explicarte las cosas.

Al igual que él había hecho en el pasado, Steve se mantenía dentro de su casa, molesto por la presencia de aquel millonario egoísta e insensible que ni siquiera imaginaba para qué lo buscaba.

-Oye, Steve..

-¡Rogers!-Escuchó que le gritó una señora de quién sabe donde-¡Se apellida Rogers!

-Steve Rogers, Si no sales te cantaré desde aquí afuera toda la noche, y créeme, no será bonito cuando tus ventanas de rompan.

La tercera canción estaba comenzando. Todos esperaban en vista de algún movimiento por parte del aludido, pero este se rehusaba a realizar acción alguna. La verdad era que se encontraba nervioso, molesto y desesperado. Estaba refugiado en la obscuridad de su habitación, y había alcanzado a ver a sus vecinos rodeando su casa, todo por culpa del hombre que se encontraba fuera de esta. Ya era el quinto mes y no se daba por vencido. ¿Ya era momento para perdonarlo? No estaba seguro. Era la primera persona que le sacaba de sus casillas, tanto para bien como para mal. La primera que le removía los sentimientos y le hacía cambiar repetidamente las facciones de su rostro en un día. Primero lo irritaba y seguidamente hacía algo para contentarlo. Lo peor del caso es que sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

-Oye, Steve. Ya sal. El público está ansioso-La quinta canción iba por la mitad. Sabía que lo estaba escuchando, así que decidió dejar las cosas claras de la única manera que se podía; desgarrando su garganta a gritos- Sí, Steve, me equivoqué. Sé que la cagué, que me comporté como un jodido estúpido y que merezco una patada en las pelotas, ¿de acuerdo? Es más, me pondré en cuatro para que puedas patearme libremente y...

-¡¿Quieres cuidar tu lenguaje?!-La manera tan fugaz en la que el rubio abrió la ventana le dejó estático por un momento. Al fin había dejado ver su angelical rostro, aunque fuera sólo para recriminarlo-¡Hay niños cerca!

-¿Te molesta mi manera de expresarme?-Le retó con una sonrisa landina en sus labios-Seguiré hablando hasta que quieras escucharme.

Todos los ojos vecinos se posaron en sus orbes marinos, provocando un leve sonrojo en su rostro y un gran malestar en su interior. En verdad mataría a ese hombre fuera de su casa en cuanto todos se fueran.

Azotó la ventana con fuerza y refunfuñando cedió a salir de su casa. No podía creer que en verdad todos sus vecinos estaban afuera, mirándole como si fuera a repartir sacos de dinero.  
Nervioso caminó hacia el moreno, repitiéndose mil veces que no flaquearía, que debía mantener su postura ante cualquier cosa que dijera.

-¡Ya dile que sí!-Escuchó gritar a la señora Carter, quien siempre le tocaba la puerta para pedirle cualquier cosa, desde una taza de azúcar hasta un poco de jabón. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, ella siempre se ofrecía a ayudarle cuando lo veía en aprietos, pero, en ese momento, deseaba mucho que no hubiera despertado de su siesta.

Sus oídos se llenaron de la sexta canción, y sin quererlo, por breves segundos imaginó estar encerrado en una enorme burbuja que sólo alcanzaba para el cretino parado al otro lado de la rejilla y para él. Tenía tiempo que no miraba esos hermosos ojos chocolate y definitivamente había sido una mala idea hacerlo nuevamente. Ahora le resultaba difícil el poder tener firmeza ante lo que sea que fuera a decir y que se había esfumado cual nube en verano de su cabeza.

-Aquí estoy-Comentó lo obvio, sintiéndose estúpido-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir, dilo rápido.

-¿No me invitas si quiera un café? Causarme un casi infarto debería hacerte sentir culpable.

Si segundos atrás había tenido la breve idea de perdonarle, ahora sólo tenía inmensas ganas de golpearle el rostro.

"Paciencia, Rogers, paciencia"

-Ya deja tus chistes sin gracia, Stark-Le miró furioso-Si has venido a burlarte de mí, puedes irte por donde viniste.

-No, no. Espera-Se llevó la mano al rostro y rodó los ojos, regañandose internamente por sus comentarios inapropiados.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Rodar los ojos. Es molesto.

-¿Por qué no?-Se encogió de hombros-Siempre lo he hecho.

-Siento que me ignoras.

-Que gracioso, el que me ignora eres tú.

-Si no vas a decirme nada, vete. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Es que sí quiero decirte-Le detuvo ansioso, sosteniendo su camiseta con dificultad a través de los barrotes-Es que tengo este problema no saber expresar las cosas. Siempre tengo que decir algo gracioso o hacer algo para no...-La cara de Steve le advirtió que fuera al grano-De acuerdo. ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?

-Bien podrías saltarte como lo hice yo y después fingiré que morí por tu culpa.

-¡Ya entendí que estuve mal! Pero, en verdad lo que tengo que decirte es confidencial y sumamente importante para mí. Necesito que lo sepas.

Lo pensó unos segundos. En verdad no quería verlo después de lo que le hizo pasar, sin embargo, parecía muy insistente como para ser una cosa de nada. Cinco meses buscándolo para una simple broma era demasiado hasta para él. Sintió la sinceridad en sus palabras y su debilidad de darle el derecho de la duda le hizo acceder.

-De acuerdo. Pero te advierto que como me salgas con una tontería, te echo de mi casa.

-Sí, Capitán.

Tan pronto como Steve le dió paso, Tony se giró hacia los espectadores y levantó los brazos triunfante, provocando los aplausos de la mayoría cual si hubiera ganado el premio de un concurso. El rubio no podía sentirse más avergonzado.

Le ofreció asiento en cuanto estuvieron adentro. No lo habría hecho de no ser por su gran amabilidad. A veces, unas muy pocas, se odiaba por ser así.

-Te escucho.

La seguridad del castaño había disminuido un poco en cuanto se encontró solo con el hombre que, debía aceptarlo de una buena vez, le robaba la respiración. Era simplemente hermoso, como si hubiera sido concebido por los mismos Ángeles y se lo hubieran puesto en el camino sólo para él. Sus creencias no tenían nada que ver con seres ancestrales ni mitológicos, pero Steve comenzaba a convencerle de que ciertamente podía existir algo como eso.

-Bueno-Habló un poco tímido, intentando acomodar las ideas en su cabeza-Eh, sé que hace un tiempo te pedí que desaparecieras de mi vida, algo que desató que hiciera una broma de pésimo gusto hacia tu persona. Y, bueno, resumiendo todo lo que tenía para decirte y que se me olvidó, la culpa es de esto.

Resignado se desabotonó el saco y la camisa, provocando sin saberlo una timidez enorme en Steve. Ya había visto aquella cosa, le era suficiente. Pero ver el torso desnudo de Tony nuevamente le secó la boca y las palabras no le salían de los labios.

-Esto que ves aquí-Continuó sin creer que en verdad estaba contándole todo-Es un reactor que ayuda a que mi corazón no se detenga. Si llega a ser removido, muero.

Steve se mantuvo expectante ante el rostro de Tony. Ya se había dado cuento de lo que le estaba diciendo, no era nada nuevo para él.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esconderlo, Tony?-Burló el castaño ante el silencio del rubio-Muy buena pregunta. Como ya te dije, si lo retiro muero. ¿Por qué lo retiraría? Yo no lo haría obviamente, pero dentro del mundo en el que vivo hay muchas personas ambiciosas, envidiosas y sin capacidad de aceptar que simplemente están por debajo del nivel de mi intelecto-Steve enarcó una ceja, no creía que fuera tan engreido-Obviamente esas personas me matarían al saber que soy demasiado vunerable con esta cosa manteniendome en este mundo.

-¿Cómo te pasó eso?

-En un accidente. Cuando era niño acompañaba a mi padre a veces a la empresa, la cual en ese entonces se encargaba de fabricar armas. Como te dije, cualquier asno incompetente es capaz de matarnos sólo para deshacerse de la competencia, pero en ese entonces decidieron secuestrarme. Amenazaron a mi padre con hacerme estallar en pedazos si él no renunciaba a su industria. Los muy estúpidos explotaron el lugar antes de tiempo y salí perjudicado. Aunque no tuve secuelas físicas, internamente mantengo una metralla del accidente cerca de mi corazón. Mi padre creó esto inicialmente para trabajar con energía limpia, pero tuve que ajustarlo para sobrevivir. Ya sabes, cosas de genios. Ahora soy como un bonito Ferrari.

-De acuerdo. Estoy asombrado con ese tipo de avance tecnológico, pero, ¿Yo qué tengo que ver en todo ese asunto?

-Esta es la parte dificil-Balbuceó-Sucede que, como ya te dije y te repito, tengo enemigos. Además hay demasiadas personas se me acercan en busca de publicidad, dinero, fama, todo lo que yo pueda darles. No quiero sonar cursi con lo que te voy a decir, pero, digamos que lo que yo sienta o piense les importa un reverendo pepino. Como ya te imaginarás, no podía confiar en ti tan fácilmente y, desgraciadamente jugué con tus sentimientos sin detenerme a pensar que te afectaría a un nivel tan alto. Me...me comporté de la unica manera que podía hacerlo en ese entonces.

Steve comenzaba a comprender. Esa era la parte difícil de tenerlo todo, siempre vivías cuidándote del exterior. Y en el caso de Tony estaba muy bien justificado. Aún así el motivo de su enojo no había sido ese, sino el que no encontrara otra manera de convencerlo para que se alejara de él. Sabía que se lo había advertido, pero habría preferido la verdad. Bien, ya sabía que no habría podido decírsela.

-Yo realmente me asusté cuando creí que habías muerto por mi culpa-Sinceró sintiéndose en un momento de confianza-Me sentí completamente incapaz de pensar en cómo continuaría con mi vida siendo el asesino del señor Stark. Ahora comprendo que no fue tu intención, pero jugaste con la parte más sensible que tengo, y es la de arrebatarle la vida a otra persona.

-¿A otra persona?-Ahora era Tony el que se encontraba intrigado.

-Cuando era un niño, mi madre murió. Cabe resaltar que fue por mi culpa. Mi papá se fue cuando yo aún no nacía y ella lo dió por muerto. Entonces quise apresurarme a crecer, aprender a ser un hombre fuerte que pudiera sostenerla y darle todo lo que no había tenido por cuidarme. La presioné tanto que la conduje al colapso-Tony no necesitó verle los ojos para saber que rompería a llorar, su roja nariz le delataba por completo-Yo no sabía que estaba enferma, Tony. Nunca me lo dijo, y yo seguía insistiendo en que quería ser alguien, que quería crecer y trabajar para ambos. Darle una vida mejor. Mi único propósito era devolverle un poco el alivio que en tantos años perdió. Eso era todo.

Los brazos del moreno le rodearon con ternura y calidez en cuanto vio sus lágrimas escurrir. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que alguien le veía así, que le ofrecía consuelo. Cargar con ese pasado le había resultado difícil y, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que lo sacó de su interior.  
El castaño se arrepentía profundamente. Definitivamente era un estúpido. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era pedir disculpas miles de veces hasta sentirse mejor.

-Tranquilo, Steve. Tú no lo sabías. No es tu culpa.

La noche pasó rápido para ambos. Al fin se encontraban juntos, no eran nada y su charla no había sido con motivo de hablar de sus sentimientos, pero aún así la paz que encontraron estando finalmente tan cerca no se comparaba con ninguna otra. Tony le dió tanto apoyo con tan sólo unas simples palabras que no quiso que se fuera. Las cosas estaban dichas, aparentemente las disculpas habían sido aceptadas y podían comenzar de nuevo.

-Ahora que estamos bien, quiero, si es que te apetece, invitarte a cenar mañana.

Un poco más y el alma se salía del cuerpo. Al fin escuchaba algo que le hacía temblar el cuerpo y acelerar el corazón. Estaba siendo invitado a una cena por el castaño más estúpidamente lindo que hubiera conocido. Incluso él mismo se sorprendía de lo rápido que habían cambiado sus pensamientos hacia él en unas cuantas horas. O era que quizá nunca había dejado de verlo de esa manera.  
-¿A dónde?

-Te mandaré la información por mensaje, ¿Te parece?

-Está bien-Aceptó tímido nuevamente. Esa noche había sido un cambio drástico para todo el drama que habían pasado meses atrás-Te acompaño a la salida.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta-Comentó en cuanto estuvieron afuera.

-Adelante.

-¿En verdad me odiabas?

-Sí.

-¿Hasta el punto de matarme?

-Tal vez.

-Estoy satisfecho-Sonrió.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Ese hombre estaba loco o qué le pasaba.

-Existe una frase, "del odio al amor hay un sólo paso"

-Sí, la conozco-Comentó titubeante. Sentía que estaba en medio de una declaración improvisada-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Creo firmemente que el amor más puro nace del odio más intenso. Cuando ya has odiado todo de una persona, ¿de qué más puedes quejarte después?

-¿insinuas que estoy enamorado de ti?

-Yo no insinué nada, tú solo lo dijiste-Se acercó lentamente a su mejilla, lo mantuvo esperando unos segundos y lo besó-Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Steve se había levantado temprano, algo que no parecía extraño viniendo de él, sin embargo, él literalmente había saltado de la cama cual resorte. La música parecía que haría a las ventanas estrellarse del volumen tan alto. Regó las flores que ya habían crecido en su patio y bailó extrañamente con el perro de sus vecinos. Los niños de la casa contraria le observaban desde las ventanas de su recámara y las risas juguetonas de estos no intimidaron a Steve. Al contrario, les invitó a seguirle el ritmo y acompañarle en su felicidad.

-¿Esta noche?-Preguntó incrédulo su amigo al otro lado de la línea-¿Con el millonario Anthony Stark? ¿El que me juraste que matarías con tus propias manos?

-¡Ese mismo!-Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, pero al diablo, no podía ni quería hacerlo.

-Wow, se te nota el coraje que le tienes.

-Deja de burlarte, ¿quieres? Estoy extremadamente nervioso. No sé qué voy a ponerme y faltan seis horas para verlo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿En qué momento te convertiste en Stephanie Rogers? Faltan seis horas, seis benditas horas, y tú preocupándote porque el pantalón y la camisa no te vayan a combinar.

-Son cuatro en realidad.

-¿Cuatro qué?

-Cuatro horas. Llegaré temprano, quiero causarle una buena impresión.

Escuchó el grúñido de Sam al teléfono, y sin razón comenzó a reír como si este le contara chistes. Era un tórtolo inexperto en esos temas. No había tenido una cita en su vida y en ningún momento le pareció adecuado tenerla si estaba tan ocupado en su futuro.

Llegó al lujoso lugar acordado con las ansias a flor de piel. Era tan hermoso, el piso brillaba tanto que se podía ver casi reflejado en él. Las enormes lámparas adornadas en piedras blancas le hipnotizaban. Había cientos de floreros con rosas por todo el lugar y el olor le alegraba por completo. Caminó a la mesa que Tony había reservado y se tomó unos segundos para arreglar la camisa azul zafiro que había escogido para la ocasión. No llevaba corbata porque sentía que la presión ya le ahogaba lo suficiente. El saco sobraba debido al caluroso clima, y su pantalón era de un sencillo pero muy elegante negro. Observó el reloj en su muñeca, eran las seis de la tarde. Faltaban exactamente dos horas para que el moreno llegara.  
Observó a las personas a su alrededor, todas sumidas en sus charlas y sonriendo ante la mirada de la persona que se encontraba frente a ellas. Algunos iban en reunión de amigos y soltaban estruendosas carcajadas que le hacían sentir incómodo estando tan solo. Cuatro veces se le había acercado el camarero ya, preguntándole si deseaba ordenar algo mientras su acompañante llegaba, pero amable negaba y veía al receloso mesero alejarse hacia otra mesa.

Cuando vio entrar a Tony, su valor se desvaneció y no supo la manera correcta para actuar. Dudó en sí sonreírle mientras el moreno se acercaba a la mesa o aparentar que no le había visto, entre sí levantarse de la silla o permanecer sentado para que no notara su desesperación. Observó cómo el camarero le susurraba algo al oído y Tony le sonreía como si aprobara lo que sea que le hubiera dicho.

-Buena noches, Steve-Le saludó llegando a su sitio. Con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y brillante que ahora estaba seguro era para él-Fuiste muy puntual.

Si hubiera sabido a qué grado.

-Buenas noches, Tony-Intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero a lo contrario sólo logró sacar un vergonzoso suspiro de enamorado.

-Te sienta muy bien ese color-Le comentó tomando asiento, señalando su camisa-Combina con tus ojos.

Más emocionado no podía sentirse. Iba bien para ser unos cuantos minutos, sabía que esa era la camisa correcta. Lo observó retirarse los anteojos, dejando expuestos los hermosos ojos que poseía. Llamó al camarero y le pidió el menú, entregándole uno a él para que escogiera lo que se le apeteciera. Poco le faltó a Steve para meter la mano en su cartera y contar el dinero que llevaba, los precios que miraban sus ojos fácilmente sumaban más de la mitad de lo que él llevaba para pagar. Ni loco podía comer otra cosa que no fuera sopa y evitar terminar endeudado con el restaurante.

-Pide lo que te apatezca-Le dijo el moreno tomando repentinamente su mano-Esta noche es para ti.

A pesar de esas palabras y de lo emocionado que ya no podía estar, le costó mucho convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien, Tony le estaba insistiendo y sería grosero rechazarlo. Debía dejar un poquito de lado sus altibajos si quería disfrutar la cena.

-Adoro esa canción-Le comento Tony mientras una pieza muy querida por él comenzaba a sonar-¿Me concederías esta pieza?-Se atrevió a preguntarle acercándose a él, aprovechando que los platillos se tardarían en estar listos.

-¿En frente de todos?-Cuestionó sonrojado.

-¿En frente de quienes?

Los ojos de Steve vagaron por el lugar, cayendo en cuenta de que no había nadie ahí además de ellos. ¿En qué momento se había ido todo el mundo? Estaba seguro de no haber estado tan distraído como para desconectarse del exterior.

-¿A dónde se fueron?-Preguntó más para sí mismo que para Tony. Sujetó la mano que le esperaba y se levantó sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado. Era un muy buen bailarín, pero estar tan cerca de la persona que quieres estropea las cosas.

-Se fueron a casa. Te dije que era tu noche.

-¿Los sacaste?

-Algo hay de eso. Pero, tranquilo, serán reembolsados.

Ambos se encontraban en el centro de la solitaria pista, moviéndose al compás de la dulce melodía que erizaba la piel de Steve. Había mantenido la mirada pegada al piso debido a la cercanía en la que se encontraba el rostro de Tony. Sentía las manos ajenas tan suaves que le provocaron ganas de acariciarlas, y lo hizo. Por momentos alzaba la vista asegurándose de que nadie los veía, le apenaba el pensar que cualquiera que lo viera en esa situación descubriría el amor que estaba desbordando por los poros.  
Tanto le había costado rehusarse a sus sentimientos, y tan poco había bastado para mandar su orgullo a la borda. Por su parte, Tony pensaba en cómo había pasado su vida con temor a morir, para al final terminar muriendo de un irremediable amor.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho tiempo?-Le preguntó el castaño, envolviendo sorpresivamente sus brazos entre su cuello, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No, claro que no-Mintió con temor a ser descubierto-Unos cuántos minutos.

Sus manos antes estáticas, habían tomado valor para tomar la cintura ajena, sintiendo seguridad al ver la comodidad con la que Tony se dejaba.

-Mentiroso-Sintió la risa del castaño sobre su cuello, provocándole un calor terrible en el cuerpo y unas mariposas inquietantes en el estómago.

-Quizá unas cuantas horas-Sinceró totalmente rendido, llevando sus manos por debajo del saco del moreno, abrazando con fuerza su espalda.

"Quizá una vida"

Las gotas que comenzaron a caer repentinamente le hicieron despertar de todo ese hermoso pasado que se había encontrado recordando. Con prisa se cubrió con la sombrilla que llevaba preparada para el clima y caminó los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar. Tomó su celular del bolso de su abrigo y marcó a Tony para tenerlo al tanto de que lo esperaría en la mesa de siempre, pero seguía mandando a buzón.  
Colocó el celular de vuelta y decidió llamarle más tarde, aún quedaba una hora para su cita, mientras tanto se adelantaría.

Deambuló por las calles que rápidamente quedaban desiertas y se entretenía con el correr desesperado de las personas. De ser por él se dejaría descubierto ante la lluvia, pero debía lucir impecable para una noche tan importante.  
Atravesó el pequeño parque que algunas veces caminó con Tony, mirando el camino adornado por esferas de luz que el moreno aprovechaba para tomar fotografías de ambos. Verdaderamente, fuera de su zona de pánico, Tony era muy divertido y libertino. Hacía lo que se le apetecía la gana incluso con él.

Cuando dobló la esquina de la última calle y se halló con absolutamente nada, un desgane enormemente trágico le desgarró el ánimo. Nuevamente giró para poder distinguir en dónde estaba, pero todo seguía mal, quizá era su sentido de orientación.  
Le parecía increíble la manera en la que las cosas cambiaban en la actualidad, era como mover piezas de damas chinas. Un día tenías el lugar perfecto para ir a cenar con el amor de tu vida, y al otro te encontrabas con la nada absoluta.

Intranquilo se despeinó el cabello, intentado encontrar otro solución para su plan y pensando cómo haría para que Tony supiera que había cambiado de opinión. Llevaba meses planeando esa noche, el señor destino había estado de acuerdo con él y ahora parecía que se había arrepentido. Es que una vez más lo confirmaba, no había nada que no echara a perder.  
Como si un foco se hubiera prendido en su cabeza, le escribió a Natasha un breve mensaje con la dirección a la que el moreno debía ir, pidiéndole además que siguiera insistiendo en las llamadas. Demasiada abstinencia de su persona lo tenía por demás ansioso y estaba seguro de arrancarse el cabello si la noche se le arruinaba.

Cerca de donde caminaba, miró una cafetería y se atrevió, con pena de dejar sus huellas enlodadas, a caminar hasta la barra. Vaya que el frío luchaba con escabullirse hasta su piel y enfermarlo, necesitaba algo caliente para continuar su camino. Prontoun joven le acercó una taza de café negro caliente, y bremevemente, con un deje extraño de pena, se alejó.  
El rubio pensó en lo deprimente que seguramente se veía para haber causado tal impresión al camarero, y es que si Tony no se presentaba en verdad se vería peor.

Miró la hora en el celular por un breve periodo de tiempo, cayendo en cuenta de los pocos quince minutos que faltaban para verse. Natasha no había visto su mensaje aún y eso le hacía entrar en un pánico interminable. Todo estaría bien. Tony se presentaría, lo besaría y le entregaría seguramente algún regalo costoso de esos que le gustaba comprarle cuando salía de la ciudad. Ese hombre era tan terco como adorable. A duras lecciones había aprendido a lidiar con él.

*****  
La única luz que les alumbraba era la de aquella luna llena que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de Tony. Se mantenían despiertos después de haber hecho el amor y, pensaban en cosas triviales, hablaban de situaciones graciosas y de lo mucho que disfrutaban el estar juntos.

-Sigo pensando en la grabadora-Contestó Tony ante la pregunta que le había hecho Steve-Un libro puedo escribirlo yo mismo, pero cantar...eso no es divertido sin música.

-Bien, tu turno.

-De acuerdo. Si tuvieras que elegir entre Anthony Edward Stark Rogers y Anthony Edward Stark, para pasar el resto de tu vida en una isla desierta, ¿a quién elegirías?

-Esa es una pregunta fácil-Rió mientras se inclinaba para besar su frente.

-Claro que no, es una pregunta capsiosa-Replicó, alzando la cabeza miraba sus ojos.

-En ese caso, escojo a Anthony Edward Stark Rogers.

-¡Magnífica elección!-Exclamó animado. Levantándose de la cama ante los ojos expectantes del rubio, se dirigió a su armario. Buscó entre los tantos cajones que tenía y sacó un par de boletos que le mostró a su pareja cuando regresó a su lado-Sorpresa.

Los ojos de Steve bailaron sobre las letras impresas en los boletos de vuelo con destino al otro lado de la parte del mundo en que vivía. La sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios le dió a Tony la respuesta que buscaba, sin embargo, aún necesitaba escucharlo de su mismo amado.

-¿Entonces, qué dices?

-Digo que es demasiado costoso-Comentó, provocando una cara de desagrado en Tony-Pero...no me pasará nada por aceptarlo una vez.

Los ojos del moreno brillaron tan pronto escuchó aquellas palabras. Con entusiasmo se lanzó a los brazos de su amado rubio y lo besó con cariño, con agradecimiento. Steve era alguien duro de convencer y casi siempre le recriminaba el que gastara su fortuna en hacerle grandes detalles que, sí bien agradecía, le parecían demasiado para su persona.

-Ya tengo todo listo-Continuó el de ojos marrones-Saldremos en la mañana, en cuanto regrese de mi viaje de negocios y llegaremos, si no me equivoco, a primeras horas del día siguiente. El departamento estará listo sólo para que lleguemos a hospedarnos. En cuanto a nuestras cosas no te preocupes. Compraré lo que nos haga falta. Lo esencial. Empaqué unas cuantas cosas que quiero conservar, así que podrías hacer...

-Espera-Le interrumpió sin saber si en verdad había escuchado bien la última parte-¿Empacar lo esencial?¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No está claro?-cuestionó como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio-Nos mudaremos.

La cara que puso Steve tras esas palabras le bajó todo ánimo al moreno. Lo miró acercarse a la orilla de la cama y levantar su pantalón del piso para ponérselo posteriormente. Entonces quiso explicarse mejor, evitando que el rubio se enfadara definitivamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Steve?

-No puedo entender lo que me dices-Le miró fijamente, dejando ver su desacuerdo-¿Mudarnos? ¿Así nada más? ¿En qué momento fui tomado en cuenta para esto?

-Acabo de decírtelo.

-¿Hasta este momento?-Soltó irónico, no cabiendole en la cabeza la libertad con la que desidía por sí mismo- Lo siento, Tony, pero no puedo irme así nada más.

-¿Por qué no?-Quiso saber este con insistencia. Llevaban tres años de relación. Varias veces le había pedido que vivieran juntos, que deseaba despertar a su lado todos los días. No entendía el que se pusiera a la defensiva cuando iba a cumplir su deseo.

-Porque no, Tony. Mi vida está hecha aquí.

-Comenzarás una nueva.

-Mi casa está aquí.

-Compraré otra.

-¡No se trata de eso, Stark!-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preguntándose porqué Tony, a pesar de conocerlo bien, seguía haciendo cosas que sabía no les gustaban-Te parece fácil hablarme de nueva vida y comprarme cosas cuando tienes todo, pero yo luché muchos años por tener lo que tengo, Tony. Aquí tengo los mejores recuerdos de mi adolescencia, mis logros, mis experiencias. No puedes simplemente deshacerte de ellos.

-No es a lo que me refería, Steve. Simplemente quiero una vida contigo, lejos de aquí, lejos de la vida que llevo que sé no te gusta. Quiero vivir sin preocupaciones, junto a ti. Recuerdos podemos crear nuevos, experiencias tendremos muchas. Podemos...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que no me has escuchado ninguna de las veces que he hablado contigo sobre ese tema?-murmuró para sí, levantando la mirada hacia él-No iré contigo, Tony. No insistas en algo que no haré.

-¿Sugieres que me vaya solo?-le cuestionó molesto y al mismo tiempo dolido. Su intención en ningún momento había sido discutir con el rubio, pero la manera en la que le decía aquello calaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Sugiero que dejes la idea de que me vaya de aquí, que dejes de querer llenarme de cosas que no he pedido y no necesito.

-Lo único que he intentado es hacerte feliz de la manera que sé, pero nunca estás conforme. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Siento no estar acostumbrado a tu tipo de vida, pero así soy, así me aceptaste.

-Quizá ese fue el error, el haber pensado que podíamos vivir con algo a lo que no estábamos acostumbrados.

Tony permaneció en la cama, mirando como Steve recogía con prisa el resto de su ropa en el piso y sin decir alguna otra palabra desaparecía por la puerta. En ningún momento había tenido intención de discutir esa noche, ni de terminar la relación. Su maravillosa sorpresa, la que creyó que haría feliz a su rubio por completo, había sido la peor de sus ideas.  
Steve, tras la presión del momento, no midió la manera en la que dijo sus palabras y, sin quererlo, la reacción que habían provocado en Tony no era la correcta.

Camino a casa, el de ojos azules pensaba en la pequeña gran discusión que había mantenido con el moreno. Su cara abatida no salía de su cabeza y el arrepentimiento pronto comenzaba a hacerse presente. Sabía que Tony era así, que desde que había dejado su orgullo a un lado para amarlo, se desvivía día y noche por él. Le hacía feliz el pensar que en todo momento era dueño de su atención, pero también se sentía culpable cuando, por más detalles que él le hiciera al castaño, no podía superar lo que este hacía por su persona. De cierta manera sentía que Tony desperdiciaba su dinero en él pudiendo utilizarlo en algo útil, sentía que estaba viviendo a costillas de él y no lo necesitaba. Además, según su opinión y dejando sus pesimistas pensamientos de lado, el tener al moreno a su lado era el mejor obsequio que podía darle diariamente.  
Ahora caía en cuenta de que quizá había sido demasiado brusco con sus palabras, y que la forma en la que le dejó no había sido la adecuada.

Arrojó las llaves al sofá en cuanto llegó a casa y se tumbó en él. Justo se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en lo que no sabía de qué manera revertir lo que su bocota había provocado. Resignado tomó su celular y marcó a Natasha, ella la única que podía ayudarlo.

-Hola, Steve, ¿Qué pasa?-Le contestó la peliroja mientras masticaba quién sabe que.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-Aceptó golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano-He discutido con Tony y, creo que me sobrepasé.

-Adivinaré, te dijo lo de la mudanza.

-Ah, así que lo sabes. No me sorprende-Rodó los ojos como muchas veces Tony lo hacía. Estar tanto tiempo con él le había provocado aprender malos hábitos.

-Sí, en cierta parte yo le convencí de que lo hiciera-Aceptó dejando percibir la culpa en su voz-Estaba buscando un detalle que fuera importante por su aniversario, y bueno, ¿Qué es más significativo que el que una pareja comience a vivir junta?

-Nat, acabo de decirle cosas que ahora quisiera tragarme-Lamentó casi en un grito-Tú idea no sólo es disparatada, sino que también me ha metido en problemas.

-¿Disparatada?-Repitió sin prestar atención a lo último que había dicho Steve-¿Qué tiene de disparatado?

-¿Al otro lado del mundo, en serio?

-¿Acaso no es romántico?

-¿Para quién?-Quiso saber curioso en espera de la respuesta de la peliroja.

-Para mí, para Tony. Sobretodo para Tony.

-Ninguno de los dos se tomó el tiempo de pensar en mi opinión, ¿Verdad?

-Tony sí. Así que tuve que darle un empujón para que actuara. Me advirtió que probablemente te enfadarías si lo hacía sin tu consentimiento, pero así son las sorpresas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Nat?-Le exigió saber, pues la culpa del problema recaía en ella.

-Ir con él, ¿Qué más?

-Que fácil te resulta decirlo cuando tú no...

-Cuando no tengo recuerdos-Le interrumpió de manera burlona-Que yo no haya nacido aquí no quiere decir que no tenga mis memorias. Fue duro para mí mudarme de Rusia hasta este desconocido lugar. Más bien parece que al que se le olvida que Tony también tiene sueños y toda esperanza puesta en ti, eres tú. Sabes lo mucho que él pasó para poder aceptar que estaba enamorado, para enfrentar el miedo que le causaba el pensar que el día que alguien dijera que lo quería, fuera una simple mentira para aprovecharse de su reputación. Tú viste lo difícil que es para él dormir sin tener miedo de no volver a despertar. Lo que tú tienes, Rogers, es la faceta más honesta de Tony en todo su esplendor, y la estás desperdiciando por cosas que ya pasaron. Los recuerdos siempre estarán en ti, Steve, pero Tony no. Deja de atormentarte porque te da cosas que tú no puedes regresar, tiene con que hacerlo. Él se dejó querer por ti, ¿Por qué tú no te dejas?

Una vez más comprobaba que Natasha no sólo era buena consejera y amiga, sino también una bruja que sabía a la perfección el pesar en sus pensamientos. Ahora no sólo se sentía mal y triste, sino también como el peor de los egoístas. De nuevo Tony le daba más de lo que él podía entregarle.  
Derrotado asintió a solas en aquel sofá, dándose cuenta de que era cierto, quizá se estaba enfocando demasiado en lo que perdió y en lo que fue, que en todo lo que podría ganar al lado de su millonario favorito.

-¿Qué me sugieres que haga?

-Bien-Suspiró pensativa. Conocía ese tono en Steve, sabía que lo había hecho entrar en razon-El mudarse juntos no fue la única cosa que le sugerí a Tony, también le comenté sobre, tú sabes, una posible, muy posible boda-Steve sintió como el corazón le amenazaba con saltarse de su pecho tras escuchar a Natasha pronunciar me dijo que quizá eso sería demasiado para ti, que podrías asustarte, y no estaba preparado para un rechazo público. Así que...

-¡Lo haré!

-¿Lo harás?-Regresó la pregunta, queriendo asegurarse de que no habia escuchado mal. Al final Steve había resultado más valiente que Tony -En todo caso, te sugiero que arregles las cosas en cuanto antes, o Tony se deprimirá y se irá sin ti.

-No necesitas decírmelo. Muchas gracias, Nat.

-Oye, oye-Le detuvo antes de que colgara-Que diga que sí.

Esa noche, después de haberse dado un baño, se recostó en su cama y tomó el celular. Buscó entre los contactos aquel con el nombre "Tony Rogers" y con todo su valor reunido marcó, siendo contestado hasta el cuarto intento.

-Tony...¿Cómo te encuentras?-Se sintió estúpido por la pregunta tan descarada.

-Bien, supongo. Después de que te fuiste me dispuse a retomar un poco de mi trabajo-Contestó sin emoción en la voz, aunque con su actitud despreocupada de siempre.

-Quiero disculparme por lo que dije-Se sinceró, incorporándose en la cama-La noticia me tomó por sorpresa y entré en pánico. No pensé las cosas. Mis palabras no fueron las correctas.

-No te preocupes, ya me había olvidado de eso. Desde hace tiempo he pensado que las discusiones no deben ser más fuertes que nuestra relación.

-Sé que no, Tony-Aún cuando la culpa seguía en su pecho, la satisfacción de saber que Tony no le reprochaba nada me hacía sumamente feliz- Pensé en que en unos cuantos meses es nuestro tercer aniversario y, debido a la ocasión, quiero invitarte al restaurante que tanto te gusta cuando regreses. Intentaré hacer la reservación a tiempo para tu llegada, así que espero no me dejes plantado como venganza-Rió divertido-Supongo que no importa a donde vaya mientras estés conmigo, así que, sólo para asegurarme de que estemos bien, me gustaría pedirte opinión sobre algo que no puedo hacer sólo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cena para dos en seis meses?

Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que Steve sintió que Tony colgaría, el moreno contestó que no faltaría, lo esperaba a las ocho de la noche en la mesa de siempre. Por último Steve le dirigió el "Te amo" más profundo que en todos esos años le hubo dicho y se dispuso a descansar, aún a sabiendas de que eso no haría que sus nervios desaparecieran.

****  
Cuando la lluvia cesó, sacó un billete y lo depositó en la barra. Aprovechó que aquel muchacho de nuevo se acercaba para preguntarle la dirección del restaurante al que quería llegar. Estaba seguro de saber el camino, pero después de lo que sus ojos vieron, probablemente se había distraído o simplemente el lugar había cerrado.

-Disculpa la molestia. Estoy buscando ese lugar-Señaló la imagen en el celular-Sucede que hoy voy a proponerle matrimonio a mi pareja, pero creo que me he detenido tanto a pensar sobre nuestra vida que me he perdido por completo-Sonrió apenado, dándose cuenta de que quizá no era necesario darle detalles-¿Podrías, si es posible, darme alguna información?

El silencio que guardó el camarero le pareció eterno, incluso incómodo. Al lado de la barra se encontraban dos de sus compañerás, quienes, al igual que el joven, lo miraban con pena. Steve se alteró al ver la mirada del chico que parecía pedir ayuda, como si le hubiera pedido lo más extraño en el mundo.

-Eh, ¿Podrías decirme?-Insistió el rubio-¿Debo preguntarle a ellas?

-Señor-Titubeó notablemente inquieto. Abría y cerraba la boca pero no decía nada. Una de las señoritas a su lado había comenzado a llorar y Steve sin tener aparentemente un motivo, comenzaba a asustarse-Ese lugar se quemó hace siete años.

No estaba seguro, pero le pareció que en algún momento le habían golpeado la cabeza y le habían nublado la visión. El corazón le comenzó a bombear aceleradamente. El frío que recorrió su cuerpo se asemejaba a haberse tirado cubos de hielo dentro de la ropa. Llevó sus ojos de la chica que lloraba hasta el muchacho que le había respondido, después volvía a hacer lo mismo inversamente.

-¿Cómo dices?-Rió con nerviosismo, dejando escapar su notoria preocupación-Eso es imposible. Hice la reservación hace una semana.

-Yo...yo ya no sé de qué manera decírselo, señor. Con permiso.

La manera tan violenta en la que salió del lugar dejó a más de un comensal confundido. El viento le sopló tan bruscamente que le voló la sombrilla y no tuvo fuerzas ni ganas de regresar por ella.

-Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde está este lugar?-Se atrevió a preguntar a una pareja que pasaba a su lado. No se daba cuenta de lo alterado que estaba, ni del miedo que les causó a los individuos.  
Ambos negaron y desaparecieron a la velocidad que su cuerpo les permitió, temiendo por su seguridad.

-Señora, ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

La anciana que pasaba por el lugar fue la única que tuvo el valor para detenerse ante las súplicas del fuerte hombre que más que loco, parecía devastado.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

No necesitó nada más que escuchar las palabras de esa señora para que todo lo que estaba sintiendo se desbordara dentro de él.

Aunque estaba paralizado en media calle, sentía claramente como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Imágenes de momentos que no recordaba haber vivido rondaban en su cabeza, provocándole un dolor insoportable. Ahora entendía todo. Entendía porqué las cosas parecían tan distintas, el porqué de las miradas tan extrañas que había estado recibiendo durante su recorrido. Entendía porqué en ningún momento se había dignado en mirar la fecha en su celular. Había vivido ese momento varias ocasiones ya. Por eso el ramo de flores estaba hecho conforme a su gusto, por eso el chico del café se le había acercado sin haberle llamado. Entendía porqué el clima le había dado tanto miedo, porqué el shampoo estaba lleno. Entendía, sobretodo, porqué la caja que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho no contenía ningún anillo.

-¡Tony!-Se apresuró a decir con el aliento agitado que se le escapaba de los labios, con la desesperación que nuevamente le nublaba la conciencia-Lamento no haber podido contactarte antes, estaba distraído con nuestra cena de hoy, ¿recuerdas-Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar las feroces lagrimas que quería contener- Sucede que... de camino recordé muchas cosas y, tienes razón, las discusiones no deben ser más fuertes que nosotros, ¿Sí?. No estoy molesto, nunca lo estuve, así que ven a nuestra cita, es nuestro aniversario. Te pediré matrimonio y me mudaré contigo a donde quieras, al otro lado del mundo como dijiste-Cayendo ante la cruel broma del destino, sus rodillas golpearon con el pavimento de la solitaria calle-Perdona si no llegué a tiempo, es sólo que, al parecer...me distraje unos cuantos años.

Dejó caer el celular y se abrazó así mismo como un pequeño sin consuelo. Volvía a recordar el tormentoso momento una y otra vez. Era incapaz de olvidar y al mismo tiempo era incapaz de recordar. En su memoria no sólo estaban sus reprimidos recuerdos, sino también los de Tony.

Escuchó que el celular sonaba, ya sabía quien era; Natasha. Tomó la llamada y se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo lo que le diría. Lo que en muchas otras ocasiones ya había escuchado.

-Steve, vuelve a casa-Le suplicó con el mismo llanto interminable de todos los días. Su fuerza se estaba acabando, ya no podía hacerse cargo de la amnesia diaria del amor de su mejor amigo. Si seguía adelante era por el aprecio que le tenía, pero el tener que contar la misma historia todos los días no le daba ningún segundo de tranquilidad.

Cuando Tony se fue de la ciudad a atender sus negocios, Steve le llamó para que le ayudara a planear la sorpresa que quería fuera perfecta. Se le veía contento y ansioso . No dejaba de llamar a Tony para recordarle que lo amaba y que lo esperaba en casa una vez regresara.

Dos meses pasaron y ellos se frecuentaban diariamente para salir a divertirse o para ver detalles sobre la boda que por supuesto ella quería organizar. Estaba muy contenta con lo que a su loca cabeza se le ocurría, había logrado que su mejor amigo sentara cabeza y dejara atrás esos pensamientos pesimistas que lo hacían sentirse inferior.  
Le divertía de gran manera el que Tony le marcara siempre queriendo averiguar qué era lo que ocurría. Obviamente de sus labios nunca salió nada.

La noche que arruinó todo el hermoso futuro que parecía les esperaba a los enamorados, recibió una llamada del hospital en el que le informó la señorita se encontraba Steve. Sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama y manejó directo hacia el lugar, pidiendo informes urgentes a quienes se topó en el sitio. El rubio había sufrido un atentado que no se sabía si había sido en su contra o simplemente fue una víctima que se había encontrado en el momento incorrecto. Lo único cierto era que una de las balas había rosado muy de cerca su corazón y se encontraba demasiado grave.

Tras el informe no dudó en llamarle a Tony. Su prometido estaba en riesgo y tenía todo el derecho a saberlo. Nunca imaginó que lo que haría transformaría de manera trágica la historia.

El moreno había volado en uno de sus Jets hasta la ciudad para correr a ver a Steve. No le hizo falta verlo para entrar en desesperación y en un colpaso emocional enorme. Desesperado exigió que fuera atendido por los mejores doctores y que le informaran exactamente cuál era el estado del rubio.

-Temo que no hay buenas noticias-Le decía con pena su doctora de confianza-Su corazón está muy débil. ¿Sabía usted que tiene un soplo?

La cara de Tony se desfiguró, llena de confusión tras escuchar a la doctora.

-Eso no puede ser posible. Desde que conozco a Steve siempre lo he visto corriendo, ejercitándose.

-Es eso mismo lo que hizo que ahora se encuentre así.

Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, golpeando la pared a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué Steve nunca le había hecho mención de su condición? ¿Acaso esperaba hasta el momento de encontrarse muerto para que se diera cuenta? Apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo el coraje que la situación le estaba provocando.

-¿Qué opciones hay?

-La bala puede removerse, pero...el corazón está demasiado dañado como para que siga bombeando. Incluso en estos momentos está respirando con dificultad. Necesitamos realizar un trasplante, y rápido.

-¿De cuánto tiempo me habla?

-Máximo dos días.

-Haga lo que sea necesario, pero realice ese trasplante lo antes posible.

-Me parece que usted no sabe la manera en que una situación como esta funciona. Conseguir a un donador llevará tiempo, más del que tenemos, y el que sea compatible con el señor Rogers probablemente nos dificulte el trabajo.

Los vidriosos ojos de Tony se cerraban con fuerza y sus labios apretados evitaban que los sollozos llegaran a los oídos de la doctora. Estaba perdiendo al hombre que amaba con toda su maldita vida, con toda su razón. A ese que anelaba ver con todas sus fuerzas a cada segundo. A ese que deseaba ser feliz con todo su corazón.

Se mantuvo unos minutos en la sala de espera, escuchando el tic-tac inisististe del reloj colgado en la pared. Deseaba con todas sus ganas que se tan sólo por esa noche se detuviera, que le permitiría incrustar permanentemente la vida que tanto había disfrutado y que para ese momento se le reducía a nada.

-Tome el mío-Le dijo a la doctora que ,tras oírlo deformó su cara en una mueca de horror.

-Creo que no escuché bien lo que dijo.

-¡Le dije que tome el mío-Exclamó un poco fuera de sí. Aún le quedaba una pizca de razón, misma de la que deseaba deshacerse porque le indundaba del mismo miedo de siempre.

Nunca había tenido que tomar una desición tan drástica e importante como esa. Estaba temblando sin ninguna duda, sintiendo, imaginando cómo sería el ver por última vez la luz. Cómo sería el ya no volver a escuchar la voz de Steve, de Natasha, de Pepper. El ya no poder abrir los ojos al día siguiente. Las lágrimas rodaron fríamente cuando pensó la manera en que sería borrado para siempre del mapa, que después de algunos años su nombre ya no sería recordado e irremediablemente la vida seguiría su curso aún sin su presencia. Ya no estaría para ver el futuro que creía haber visto en los ojos más hermosos y más azules que el mismo cielo que adornaba sus mañanas. Ya no estaría para ver a Steve despertar.

Tomó fuertemente la mano de quién habia sido su compañero de vida en los últimos tres años. Pidió verlo y pasar la última noche con él. Se aferró a las sábanas que le cubrían el cuerpo y sollozó entre sus lágrimas todo lo que sentía por no haber podido estar a su lado.

Si algo tenía claro era el haber encontrado el propósito de toda esa vida que muchas veces rechazó con repudio. La vida que su padre la había vuelto a dar cuando supuestamente no había manera de hacerlo. Posteriormente Steve se había encargado de conducirlo por una dieta saludable, ayudándole a ejercitar su cuerpo sin que tuviera problemas. Tantas veces se quejó, y ahora sabía que tanto sacrificio había valido la pena.

Debía, por el bien del amor de su vida, perder el miedo a cerrar los ojos.

-Yo seré su donador.

-¿Estás loco?-Natasha estaba por demás exaltada. El sentimiento empezaba a crecer en su pecho y no encontraba las palabras correctas para hacer entrar en razón a Tony-No puedes hacer esa locura, no puedes simplemente decir que lo harás y ya. ¿Sí conoces los requisitos para ser un donador, verdad? ¿Sabes que tienes que estar prácticamente...?

-Muerto-Le miró aún con sus ojos enrojecidos, con el miedo de que en cualquier momento tendría que actuar y enfrentar su temor cara a cara-Mirame, Natasha. Tengo un reactor pegado en el pecho para no morir por la maldita metralla que amenaza mi corazón. ¿Si notas que sin esto estaría muerto en cuestión de minutos? Si estoy vivo es por capricho de mi padre, porque no me dejó ir plácidamente cuando fue el momento.

-¿Y tú notas que lo que quieres hacer es exactamente lo mismo?

-No, no es lo mismo. Steve no quiere morir, no quiere estar postrado en esa cama. Su vida es mil veces mejor que la mía. Quiere viajar, quiere aprender idiomas. Tiene sueños. Poner un restaurante y crear el jardín más bonito de su vecindario. Todo lo que necesita es animarse a comprar los tulipanes y habrá terminado. Sueña con todo lo que yo ya hice. No voy a dejarlo ir.

-Yo no te voy a dejar ir a ti.

-No pedí permiso. La desición está tomada.

-Tony...no estás pensando con claridad-Insistió sin controlar su llanto. Tomó su brazo con fuerza, suplicando detuviera su disparate. Pero Tony no daría vuelta atrás. Este giró hacia ella y la abrazó con la única fuerza que le quedaba ya. Dolía el momento, dolía la situación .

-No te voy a pedir que me comprendas, pero sí quiero ser egoísta por una última vez. Cuando Steve despierte, seguramente preguntará por mí. No quiero que le digas nada de esto. Él no debe enterarse, lo haría sentirse miserable durante toda su vida. Dile que no sabes nada de mí, que me conoces y probablemente decidí desconectarme del mundo. Puedes decirle que durante mi estadía dedicí que no regresaría, que encontré cosas nuevas que me cautivaron y que me aburrí de él. Que dejé de amarlo, que en realidad nunca me acostumbré a estar a su lado. Que nunca quise avanzar. Dile que lo olvidé y que lo mejor es que haga lo mismo conmigo.

Dentro del quirófano, Tony apreció el hermoso rostro de Steve, se encontraba más pálido debido a su condición. Le acarició las mejillas lenta y suavemente, queriendo dejar marcadas sus caricias en él. Miró sus largas pestañas y sus secos labios queriendo besarlos hasta el final de su respiración. De nuevo pensó en lo doloroso que sería el ya no poder volver a verlo despertar y sonreírle de la manera que muchas veces hubo hecho cuando dormía a su lado. Ya no le diría que lo amaba o le gritaría que era de lo peor. Nunca más volverían a verse. El tiempo había avanzado cruelmente rápido y su vida se apagaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Le rogaba a ese cronometro inexistente que esperara un poco más, que se detuviera tan sólo unos pocos segundos para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que no se arrepentía. Imaginó con todas sus fuerzas que esa era simplemente una más de todas esas noches en las que dormiría al lado Steve. Sostuvo su mano y recreó todo lo que viviría al día siguiente cuando despertara. Le pidió desde sus adentros que no lo soltara aún, porque tenía miedo y era en ese momento cuando más necesitaba de las dulces palabras que le susurraba cuando no podía dormir.

Nervioso y con las lágrimas escurriendo, miró a los doctores moverse a su alrededor. Contó sus latidos dolorosamente hasta que sintió que comenzaba a dormirse, hasta que se sintió tranquilo en la obscuridad.

-Sus recuerdos viven en mí, Nat-Le respondió Steve destrozado- Mi cabeza está perdida, pero su corazón no deja de recordarme el pasado. Él sigue estando aquí.

Ella sabía que era así. Nunca le contó la verdad, y sin embargo la había sabido. El corazón de Tony había creado recuerdos en la memoria de Steve, le explicó el médico cuando el rubio tuvo su primer comportamiento extrano. Le aseguró que era normal, que volvería a su vida después de un tiempo, pero esa parte no había sido del todo cierta. Durante largos siete años Steve seguía mandandole mensajes para que le dijera a Tony que lo esperaba para cenar. Durante siete años Tony seguía haciéndoles sufrir.

Cansado y ahogado en amargura, Steve caminó de regreso a su casa sabiendo qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió al patio trasero y observó las rosas que brotaban y otras que ya habían crecido. Arrodillado enterró el ramo que había comprado y lloró encima de ellas. Había cumplido su promesa, tenía el jardinás bonito que alguien haya visto, con todas y cada una de esas rosas dedicadas para él, para el amor de su vida, para que cuando quisiera regresar no tuviera razones para irse.

Entró en su habitación altamente desecho y leyó el periódico que había dejado sobre la mesa de noche; "Desaparece el millonario empresario Anthony Stark"  
Se quitó la ropa mojada sintiendose aún peor. La colgó para que se secara y se metió en la cama hasta que su llanto lo hizo caer rendido al sueño. Esa noche durmió tan abrazado como su cuerpo le permitió, con la mano en el corazón y el rostro de Tony en su memoria.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un frío intenso en el cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la sala. Se mantuvo de pie en el umbral hasta que recordó que tenía que llamarle. Se acercó a la chimenea junto con la mesa en la que colocaba su taza de café y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio la panera vacía. Entonces supo que él había estado ahí y colgó antes de siquiera escuchar el primer tono. Animado se dirigió a la ducha. Debía estar listo antes de las ocho. Esa noche tenía una cita.


End file.
